Love In Las Vegas : A Pizza Cat Love Story
by merigirl
Summary: After the  comet is destroyed Speedy proposes to his true love, Polly, but Francine won't even give them time to plan a wedding so they decide to elope in Vegas. In the meantime Big Cheese and Jerry end up in Vegas themselves with revenge on their minds.
1. Chapter 1

**Love In Las Vegas- A Pizza Cat Love Story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Samurai Pizza Cats**

**Some people don't know this but the original ending to The Great Comet Caper was going to be very different. Instead of Speedy saying a 'make me a pizza' joke like the American editors had him do, he was going to fully declare his love for Polly and propose and the next scene was going to be their wedding! But I guess cause they felt American kids would find that too " mushy" they changed it. So this is the original proposal in the Great Comet Caper followed by a follow up story as to what might have happened in between the proposal and wedding.**

**Whew! OK, all clear? Here we go:**

Polly watched the sky with a heavy heart, praying for a sign, any sign, that would enable Speedy, her best friend and the one she'd loved since 3rd grade, to still be alive. She sank to the ground, suddenly feeling weak and sick…very unusual for her after a massive fight. The sky was clear, no sign at all of the comet that was threatening to plunge into earth, no sign of the CataTonic.…

No sign of Speedy.

The emotions that had been building up inside of her finally reached their breaking point and she burst into hysterical tears. The fact that Big Cheese and Jerry Atric, who were the ones responsible for this comet almost crashing to Earth in the first place had finally been caught and exiled to Prisoner's Island for their many crimes or the fact that his #1 Henchman, Bad Bird, had reformed and become Good Bird didn't even matter at all. She had lost her oldest and dearest friend. She had lost the only Cat she had ever really loved. The worst part was she had never had a chance to tell him of her feelings. He had been persuing Lucielle all this time while she was left to watch and stow away her jealous feelings…and she had never said anything, because she had wanted to keep her friendship with Lucielle.

But she could have found so many other times to tell him. In High School when he had been her date for the prom, she could have told him then! She could have told him in college, when they had started the pizza business or become full fledged Samurai! She had let chance after chance pass by…and now it was too late!

But she remembered before the comet struck, he said he had to tell her something important. What was it? Could it have been….but now she would never know. She bent low and cried into her arms, not even caring anymore if she rusted her uniform. How could she even go on in her life without Speedy? Everything she did reminded her of him. She couldn't play her flute because it was a special gift to her from Speedy in 3rd grade. She couldn't make pizzas cause that would remind her of Speedy..being a Samurai would remind her of Speedy! She was so distraught that at first she didn't even notice the bright light that was the CataTonic plummeting to Earth! When she looked up she gasped at the sight of their banged up method of transportation…and she gasped again when she saw to very familiar figures climb out of it. A little banged up themselves and a tiny biut woosy…but otherwise fine!

Speedy and Good Bird!!

Carla was the firast one to run to them "It's Birdie!" she cried

"And Speedy too!" Polly cried out hapily rising to her felt as all her energy suddenly came back. She raced over to them as fast as she could.

"I knew they'd be all right!" Guido said, blinking back tears of relief that his best friend was safe.

"Of course!" Speedy said a bit groggily. " So why are we all standin' around for, lookin' like it's the end of the world, when we got a lot of celebratin' that we could be doin'?"

Everyone hugged Speedy and Good Bird, Speedy and Polly hugging the longest and tightest of all.

Carla hugged Good Bird as tight as she could. "Oh Birdie...don't leave me again..."

"I never, ever will, Carla. I promise. I'm no longer the bird I once was. I'm Good Bird now and from this moment on I fight with my new friends, the Samurai Pizza Cats!" He hugged Carla close to him. "

"Oh Speedy...I was so afraid for you..." Polly said, hugging him tighter than she had ever hugged him before. Speedy look at her and smiled.

"I had to come back. We still have eight lives ahead of us Polly...together."

Polly smiled broadly, with tears of joy in her eyes. "Speedy..."

"See...I'm never gonna leave you, do you hear me, Ms. Esther?"

"Yes," she whispered. She was closer to Speedy than she had ever been before. Now she could see so clearly the warmth and friendship in his eyes…they really were handsome eyes.

The two Cats quietly excused themselves, and Speedy toook Polly's hand in his, as they headed for the beach. Once they reached the beach, Speedy pulled off his helmet, and Polly did the same. They set their helmets down on the bench nearby, and Polly sat down upon the bench.

"Polly, I have something I want to tell you, that I should have said a long time ago."

"What is it, Speedy?"

Speedy took a deep breath and took her hand in his. "We've known each other since we were kittens, since the day I saved you from those bullies." Polly nodded, she remembered. " We've been best friends since the day I gave you that flute of yours.":

"I still never go anywhere without it," Polly said, showing it to him.

"I've always admired you for your strength, your bravery, and your beauty." Speedy continued. "I know that for the longest time I didn't even realise this cause I thought I had feelings for Lucielle….but now I know I don't. You're the one I love…it was always you!" He knelt down on one kne and stroked her hand. " I can't live any longer without you, Polly. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a small, blue box, with a red ribbon attached. Polly undid the ribbon, and opened the box. Inside, is a lovely white gold ring, with a blue, heart-shaped diamond inside, with rubies and white diamonds set into the band.

Polly gasped, unable to believe what was happening. "Oh Speedy...Yes! I love you so..."

Speedy beamed with tears in hs own eyes. "I love you too, Polly."

They hugged each other tightly, and Speedy slid the necklace with the ring around her neck, since she'd probably break the ring in battle if she wore it on her hand. Finally, they stood up and gazed into each other's eyes, their lips meeting in a long, deep kiss. After they come up for air, they headed back to announce their engagement to the others.

"Attention, everyone, attention!!! Everyone, we got an announcement!!" He said. Guido looked at him and Speedy winked at him. Guido immediately knew what it was and came over to his best friends.

"Listen up!!" He said.

Speedy cleared his throat. "Everyone, Polly and I would like to make an announcement! Let it be known that at this moment, Polly Esther and Speedy Cerviche are hereby engaged to be married!!" Polly showed her ring and everyone cheered and applauded, exchanging hugs and congratulations.

"This calls for a celebration, let's all head ovr to the Pizza Parlor, pop open some sodas, and make a toast!" Francine said.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!!! THOSE STUPID CATS FOILED MY PLANS! NOW WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO PRISONER'S ISLAND! NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR!!"

"Big Cheese, we are on a raft, I'm begging you , lease calm down just stay in control!"

"CONTROL?!?! WHO'S not in control??!?!" BIg Cheese hopped up and down on the raft, causing it to sway back and forth as his face slowly started to turn red. "This is all YOUR fault! You and your big mouth, you can't keep your mouth shut you let it slip to the Princess!!"

"Big Cheese, please stay calm, you'll blow up again!!"

"THOSE DARN CATS I HATE THEM, I HATE THEM!!! I'LL GET THEM IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DOOOO!!! I FEEL SUCH A HEADACHE I NEED SOME ASPIRIN!!!!!" Before Jerrry could blink Cheese blew up..again..and they found themselves flying right up in the air.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!!!!!" Jerry said, as they soured in the sky for a long long time finally coming to a hard landing on a sidewalk. They slowly stood up blinking their eyes against the millions of bright lights surrounding them.

"Arrgh…" Cheese said, standing up wearily. "Uh..where are we? God, why are there so many bright lights here, somebody must have a huge electric bill!"

Jerry looked around, taking in the brightly colored streets, th millions of buildings around and the sounds all over. "Uh..Sir? Don't look now….but I think we're in Las Vegas!"

"Las Vegas as in…America?!" Big Cheese asked. "We landed in AMERICA?!"  
"I do believe so, Sir," Jerry said.

"Uh oh," Big Cheese said with a wicked grin. "Jerry…what say we go explore? See the sight a little..maybe win ourselves some money?"

"Do you think we can, Sir?"  
"Didn't I tell ya, Jerry? I come from a long line of gamblers…and whatever we played, we won! let's transfer the little money we managed to smuggle away to American bucks and earn enough to make a GIGANTIC robot! Little Tokyo can't get rid of us forever!!"


	2. Busy Busy Francine

A few weeks later Polly was wiping sweat off her brow as she chopped even more topings in the terribly hot kitchen of the Pizza Place. Ever since the cometg caper the restaurant had been busier than ever which were good for profits…but not so much for the Cats themselves! Three weeks of nonstop business and the Cats were ready to drop….but interestingly not Francine. The more orders that came in, the more in Heaven she seemed! She became more and more obsessed with getting orders on time and hot…which were slowly tiring out the Pizza Cats. It was especially frustrating to Speedy and Polly, who hardly had a moment alone since announcing their engagement. They didn't even have time to pick a date! "Hurry up, Polly!" Francine called out from the front counter. "We just got two brand new orders for large sausage and pepperoni pizzas! Hurry up!"

Polly growled to herself and wiped her brow again before replacing her helmet. She finished chopping the toppings and ran to where the dough was and massaged the massive ball, splitting it into two huge ones and starting to toss them. The front door burst open just then and brought a welcome cool rush of air into the room and along with it her fiance.

Francine looked up, shocked. "Speedy?!" she asked as she glanced at her watch. "Did my watch slow down? Did you actually deliver a pizza and COME RIGHT HERE for once?"

"Why are you acting like it's such a big thing?" Speedy asked, handing her the payment and tip.

"Well, maybe it's because you never actually DID that before!" Francine pointed out. "You usually like to goof off and flirt."

"I got no reason to do that anymore.." Speedy said seriously as he made his way over to Polly and swept her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Besides, it's hot outside and I need an energy boost!" He then tipped Polly backward and planted a huge deep kiss on her.

"OH God, not in public!" Guido said in an exaggerated way, covering her eyes as he came down the stairs. "I know you two are engaged, but NOT in public, huh?"

Speedy and Polly pretended to ignore him and continued to kiss deeply. Francine sighed and tapped Speedy on th shoulder. "Excuse me, Speedy?"  
He finally came u for air. "What?" He and Polly both said.

Francine handed him another izza. "We need this delivered to Lucielle right away!"

"Did you say Lucielle?" Guido asked.

Speedy took the pizza and handed it to Guido. "Ya wanna see her, Guido? Here, you take it, give her our best." he gazed at Polly. "I got no reason to go over THERE anymore!" He leaned down to kiss her again, but Francine stepped between them.

"Excuse me, Romeo? Juliet? I hate to interrupt this sweet scene but WE GOT MORE ORDERS TO PUT IN AND THERE MGHT BE MORE, DID ANYONE THINK TO ANSWER THE PHONE?!?!" They finally became aware of the phone ringing on the wall. Francine went over to answer it. Speedy and Polly sighed. "OK," Francine said," We got an order for a large extra cheese to be delivered to the North side. Polly, how are those other two pizzas coming?"  
"I'm doing them, I'm doing them! Hold your horses!"

":Well, maybe if you stopped laying kissy-face and concentrated on work like you used to.."

"I AM concentrating on it!" Polly said angrily pounding the dough balls on the counter.

"Don't you break that counter again, I'm not paying for it THIS time!"

"Geez, what's WITH you, Francine?" Speedy said angrily "In case you're wondering why there's a diamond dangling around her neck, it's cause we're ENGAGED and I have the right to kiss her whenever I want wherever I want!"

"Not when we got more deliveries!" Francine pointed out. She shoved another pizza in his hands. "Take this over to the Bulldog's house on the East Side."

"OK, be right back," Speedy said. He gave Polly a peck on the lips. "See you tonight, OK?"  
"OK."

"I love you."

"I love you." Polly watched Speedy take off and sighed as the phone rang again. Both boys were out so SHE would have to make the next delivery. "_Yeah, Speedy, I said I'd meet you tonight, but it looks as though Francine might have us working late again, with these calls she'll keep the lace open until practiaclly midnight…and we'll probably be too tired to talk!"_ She glanced with anger at Francine. "_You KNOW Speedy and I are engaged, Francine, this is ONLY what I've dreamed of since 3__rd__ grade! Why can't you give us just an HOUR alone, at least so we can set a date!" _

"POLLY!" Francine called out, "Can you take this next order?". Fighting the urge to throw something at her, Polly walked out to the front.


	3. Asking Lucielle

A few days later Polly was still a bit annoyed at Francine. For the past few days she had had them working until midnight and Polly and Speedy were always too tired to spend ANY time together. At least the phone had calmed down somewhat, but somehow in the back of her mind Polly knew it wouldn't be for long, and she also knew that she would have to make the next delivery cause both Speedy and Guido were out making some of their own.

The door opened just then and a familiar friendly voice called out, 'Hello, everyone!"

"Lucielle!" Polly called out, waving at her friend. She was grateful to see Guido making his way back, but also wanted to quickly get Lucielle out of his sight before he has a chance to notice her, otherwise he would dominate the conversation. She glanced toward Francine, "Francine, I'm going on break."

"OK," she said, noticing Guido. "But don't take any more than 15." Polly gave her a dark look but nodded and went to Lucielle.

"Hey, Lucielle, let's go out in back for a few minutes." she took her friend's hand and lead her outside, making sure she was far away from the Restaurant.

"Wow, Francine is really making you work. I've hardly seen you all week!"

"I know. It's nice we're so popular, but geez Francine seems to have forgotten that we only have two hands each! I've hardly been able to even see Speedy." she sighed. "We haven't been able to even set a date yet!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Lucielle said, hugging her friend tightly. "And here I was gonna tell you how sweet Guido's been to me. Do you know what he did for me yesterday?"  
"No, what?"

"He handed me my pizza and told me to open it right then and there. There was a perfect rose right in the middle of it!" she blushed. "He said it was a perfect gift for someone who's perfect for his heart!"

"Oh!" Polly smiled at her friend. "So things between you are great, then?"  
"Oh, they're wonderful, they really are! I hope things have been good for you as well, considering.."

"Well, don't tell Francine," Polly giggled. "But..Speedy and I have been able to sneak in a few kisses behind her back….and he is SUCH a great kisser!! Oh, have you seen my ring?" She took her ring out and showed it to Lucielle.

"Oh, Polly, that is SO beautiful!" Lucille gentily held it up to take a closer look at it. "Oh, congratulations, I'm so happy for you!" she gave her friend a huge hug.

"Thank you. Ya know, I was hoping you'd be my maid-of-honor."

"OH?" Lucielle said touched beyond belief.

"You've always been there for me! Without you, I don't know where I'd be."

"Well, probably not about to get married, that's for sure."

"Yeah, as soon as Francine can give us breathing room so we can actually set a date! But when we do, will you do it?"  
"Oh, of course I will!" Lucielle sniffed up. "Oh…Polly…I'm so happy for you!!" Polly ducked as the missles took off, thankful she thought to move her away from the reastaurant.

"It kind of fits, actually. Guido agreed to be Speedy's best man."

"Well, that's not too surprising given how close the three of you are!"

"Yeah, I know," she glanced at her watch and sighed. "we'd better go back inside before Francine comes looking."

Meanwhile in Las Vegas Big Cheese and Jerry Atric were sitting in Cheese's hotel room counting the amount of money they had won over the past few weeks. "396, 397, 398, 399, 400! Oh, Santa Baby put this under MY tree, thank you!"

"Wow, Cheese, I have to say I'm impressed on how you won all those games. This is more money than we have ever earned working for the Princess!"

"Ah, Jerry, we should have done this YEARS ago! Just a few more days, and we'll have enough to build a brand new robot, even better than all the other robots we've ever built! It'll be bigger and better than any robot we've ever done! It'll move quicker, be practically indestructible! Once we get done there's NO stopping us!!"


	4. Speedy Loves Polly

The song here is the Judy Collin's version of 'Someday Soon'

Polly thankfully collapsed on one of the booths after closing time. She glanced at her watch and sighed a long, deep sigh. 11:30. Not precisely midnight, but close enough. She was so tired she couldn't even move for a few minutes. It was like this for the past few weeks now, they were so busy that by the time the last customer came and the place was all cleaned up, it was almost midnight, or exactly so! They were so tired they just all said goodnight to each other and went to bed. Her head snapped up, wait a minute where was Speedy? The last call had come in at 10:30, Speedy had taken it and he hadn't been seen since! She began to be slightly irritated, was he out loitering and goofing off again? SOO like him!

Just then the door opened and Speedy came in. He was carrying something behind his back and moved quietly. He saw Polly on the chair and smiled one of his smooth gentile smiles. "Hello," he said in a sing song voice.

Polly had to smile back. "Hello," she said in a singsong voice of her own. "So, where have YOU been for about an hour?"

"What do you mean, I was delivering the pizza."

"For a whole HOUR, Speedy?"

"Well, I admit, I did stop along the way.."

"I KNEW it! So you WERE goofing off somewhere.."

"Hey, it DOES depend on what you mean by 'goofing off'. I DID stop somewhere," he then withdrew what he had behind his back, a beautiful bouquet of fresh colorful flowers. "To get a present for my number one favorite girl!"

Polly's heart melted as she took the flowers. "Oh, Speedy, they're lovely!" She hugged him. "I'm sorry I accused you of goofing off."

Polly, did you REALLY think I was out flirting or wasting time somewhere?" Speedy grew serious. "I don't do that stuff anymore, you know that! I have no reason anymore to go flirting with anyone but you! There's no way I'd ever waste time now, not when I can be with you. I love you, Polly, and I always will, it's you and it's always gonna be you! Honest, I'm not and will never be there goofing off, there's no reason to and I'm not going to! I'll always love just you and that's the truth."

"I'll always love you, too, Speedy," Polly said, taking him into her arms.

"Hey," Speedy said. "You realise that this is the first time since we got engaged that we actually had a moment alone?"  
"Well, let's not waste it," Polly said leaning in to kiss him deeply. The kiss grew and grew as their arms tightened around each other. They fell back against the tabletop wrapped tightly in the arms of one another, Speedy gentily removing her helmet and stroking her hair. Polly pulled away and gazed into his eyes. "So, now that you've said you're done with flirting for good…does that mean I can still flirt?"

"Are you kidding, I'd welcome that!"

"And you WON'T go 'Uggh!' ?"

"No way, you flirting I'd WANT!" Polly then struck the same pose that she did when they went to Manhatten.

"Hey, Sexy Samurai.." she said seductively, swishing her tail suggestively. "Come slink my way…" she winked at him.

"Oh yeah…" Speedy said, his eyes growing bigger and bigger.

"Your arms are SOO good looking, so strong, and so muscular.."

"Oh wow…" Speedy sat down upon the booth and stared at her with admiration.  
"You're so amazing…and cool, and sweet...and UNBELIEVEABLY sexy!! Oh, you make my heart just go, and go…" she moved her way over to him as he took her into his arms.

"Polly.."he whispered. "God, you're the sexiest cat in all of Little Tokyo!"

Polly sat in his lap, winking at him sexily. "You have the strongest arms of any and all the cats I've ever met!"

"They're all yours!!" Speedy said, pulling her down to him and kissing her passionately. "I love you, Polly Esther."

"I love you, Speedy Cerviche!"

Speedy smiled and went over to the jukebox. He put some money in and dimmed down the lights. "Miss Esther?"

"Yes, Mr. Cerviche?"  
He went over to her as a soft Judy Collins song began to play. "May I have the honor of this dance?"

Polly walked over to him. "You may," she smiled and stepped into his arms, dancing around and around with him as the song played.

_There's a young man that I know whose age is twenty-one  
Comes from down in southern Colorado  
Just out of the service, he's lookin' for his fun  
Someday soon, goin' with him someday soon_

My parents can not stand him 'cause he rides the rodeo  
My father says that he will leave me cryin'  
I would follow him right down the roughest road I know  
Someday soon, goin' with him someday soon

But when he comes to call, my pa ain't got a good word to say  
Guess it's 'cause he's just as wild in his younger days

So blow, you old Blue Northern, blow my love to me  
He's ridin' in tonight from California  
He loves his damned old rodeo as much as he loves me  
Someday soon, goin' with him someday soon

When he comes to call, my pa ain't got a word to say  
Guess it's 'cause he's just as wild in his younger days

So blow, you old blue northern, blow my love to me  
He's ridin' in tonight from California  
He loves his damned old rodeo as much as he loves me  
Someday soon, goin' with him someday soon  
Someday soon, 

As the song ended Speedy dipped Polly low and kissed her deeply.

"Hey hey, hey, come in guys! Save that for your Honeyoon!" Guido said, coming down the stairs.

"Hey give us a break, this is the first time we've had a moment alone since we even GOT engaged!" Speedy said.

"I know," Guido said, sitting down on a chair. "Man, what's gotten into Francine lately? I know she's a workaholic..but THIS bad?!" He shook his head. "Soo..you guys set a date now that you're finally able to talk about it?"

"As soon as possible," Speedy said, sitting down on a bench. Polly slid next to him and he put his arm around her. "When do you think, Polly?"  
"Hmm…how about two onths from now?" POlly said.

"Two months, Polly? Geez, you guys are gonna have to hustle then."Guido said.

"Yeah, we have to do some serious planning," Speedy said. "Bit shouldn't be too hard, it's not like we want a HUGE royal celebration or nothing."

"Yeah, a simple church, just flowers,and our friends and family."

"Hey, our best man and maid-of-honor have already been picked out!" Speedy pointed out.

_"_And I'll alert Luccielle in the morning, she'll definitely want to help!"

"What do I DO as maid-of-honor?" Lucielle asked.

"Look beautiful in your dress, make Polly's bouquet, take the flowers from Polly when she says her vows, sign the Marriage License, and make a toast at the reception." Guido said, sitting with Lucielle under a tree at her teahouse.

"Oh my, I hope I can do it well."

"My sweet, I have no doubt you can," Guido said. He tilted Lucille's chin up and kissed her tenderly on her lips. He was really glad that Speedy and Polly had ended up together. Not just because they belonged together, but now he and Speedy wouldn't be competing for Lucille anymore. He knew neither Speedy nor he meant any of the words they had said, but deep down inside he hated fighting and bating up the cat he considered like a brother to him. Now thankfully that wouldn't happen ever again, he and Lucille were free to be together, and Speedy was still his very best friend.

"This is so exciting, Guido," Lucielle said, leaning against him. "Guido…do you think you'd ever get married?"

"Oh sure…someday.."he answered slyly, pulling her closer.

"So the wedding is in two months?" Lucielle asked.

"Yep and Polly, Speedy, ad I will give you more of the details when they decide."

"I must say, this is rather unusual," the Mother Bulldog said, coming into the yard.

Guido gave her a dirty look. "What's unusual?"  
She looked at Lucille. "Isn't this a little odd, watching your ex-boyfriend marry your best girl friend?"

Lucielle gave him a dirty look. "No, not at all."

Guido stood up. "Why don't you mind your own business, huh?"  
"Well, I mean Speedy and her were an item just a few months ago, now with this comet he suddenly broke up with Lucielle and is going to marry Polly, HER best girl friend! That would certainly make ME fell funny!"

"Well, you're not me! I have no problem with this at all! Speedy and I are a closed book! I'm with Guido now, Speedy's with Polly, we're all happy and we're standing up for them at their wedding!"

"This is like a soap opera!"

Guido gave her a filthy look. "Well, the show's over, the credits are rolling and the audience is turning the TV off, now why don't you do the same and get out of here?"


	5. Speedy's Marriage Idea

A few days later Speedy and Polly were chopping up ingredients in the kitchen. Speedy noticed, thankfully, that the phone had calmed down a bit and business was a little quieter today. He also noticed happily that Francine had stepped out of the building, leaving him alone with Polly. He turned to her and smiled. Sliding up to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Hey, beautiful Kitten," he whispered into her ear.

"Speedy, Shh! Francine'll hear you!"

"No she won't she's not here. She stepped out of the building!" He raised his eyebrows at her. "We're alone!"

"Oh?" Polly smiled and let Speedy's lips touch hers tenderly. Immidiately Speedy's heart quickened like it never had with anyone else before. He reached beneath her helmet and ran his fingers through her hair. He then maneuvered them to her cheek and ran them down her face until it reached her chin. He then tilted up her face and kissed her again. No one had ever made him feel like this before, certainly not Lucielle. When he was seeing Lucielle, her kisses were nice..but they had never truly made his heart quicken, time had never fully stopped the way it did with Polly. "_Man what WAS I waiting for all this time?!" _He thought happily. With Polly, he felt like every day was an adventure. Oh sure, Lucielle was sweet and nice..but she was also quiet and reserved and fully content to just serve tea in hr teahouse. Polly, on the other hand was daring, outgoing, fun-loving and adventurous and every day was brand new, every moment with her was exciting and fun! He gentily turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as her arms came around his neck. She always was a workaholic, but she could make even things like pizza making exciting…especially when it was just the two of them. Lucielle really never made him feel like this at all. He would have to woo her, but with Polly there was no wooing and he could be honest and truly himself around her, cause she knew him and accepted him. Maybe THAT was the reason her kisses were so special, and made him feel like he was in a full different land, with no time and no real boundries. He stared upon this truly beautiful cat in front of him. "So…we should start thinking about where we want to have our wedding."

"Oh, I know, I mean if Francine had her way we'd get married in the backyard of the pizza parlor and we'd have our reception in the reastaurant!"

"I don't mind having our reception here, but I absolutely REFUSE to get married in the backyard! You deserve a LOT better than that, Pollyanna!"

"I don't want anything too fancy, just something quiet and sweet. Just maybe a simple Church wedding with our family and friends. I'm still having trouble finding a dress to wear. I hate everything I see! They have too much lace, too many pearls, the train is too long, it's uncomfortable!" She sighed. "And my mother is begging me to wear the dress my Grandmother wore. I mean it's a nice dress, but I don't think it's gonna fit..and it's just not me! Besides, it's a kimono. and I just HATE kimonos!" She sighed. "I wish we could just do it and get it over with! Just a small simple ceremony in nice comfortable clothes and our family and friends. That's all I want."

Speedy drew her closer to him. "Then that's what we'll have. Tell ya what, I'll try to talk Francine into giving us a few hours off, then we can go shopping together and find a dress for you."

Polly smiled. 'Thank you."

"Only what makes you happy, Pollyanna," Speedy said. He bent low and kissed her again. Their arms wrapped around each other tighter and tighter. They leaned against the counter as the kisses grew more and more meaningful as they leaned against the counter, not wanted to let go of each other.

"WHAT ARE BOTH OF YOU DOING?!?!" A loud voice startled them out of their wits. They both quickly looked over at the open doorway to find Francine standing there with Good Bird and Carla behind her. "I turn my back for a few minutes to talk to Good Bird and I come back to find you making out practically IN the ingredients instead of chopping them up for the supper rush?!"

';Ah lighten up, Francine, they're engaged!" Good Bird pointed out. "They got every right to kiss whenever and wherever they want to!"

"During company time?!" She turned to Polly. " Polly, what's with you? This is totally unlike you! YOU of all cats shirking your duties?! Leaving me alone to face the supper crowds?! Hurry up and chop before people get here!! Get back to work pronto! All you can think of is yourselves, what about this pizza place!"

Polly gave Francine a filthy look and went back to chopping at full speed. Good Bird knew the way she was hacking away full too well. "Lighten up, Francine! They should start thinking of themselves so they can plan their wedding!"

"But look at all this stuff they didn't do, they'll be far behind!"

Good Bird came in back of the counter. "Here, I'll give you a hand." He started to help chop the ingredients/ Speedy thanked him with his eyes, took Polly's hand when Francine's back was turned and lead her to the back of the room.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE HER?!" Polly said.

"No, I don't, this is ridiculous! How are we gonna plan our wedding or even spend time together if we're constantly being interrupted like this?!"

"I know!"

Speedy took Polly's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "That;s why I say Polly, we don't even try. Let's get married right away! In fact, let's go to Las Vegas tomorrow and get married that night!"

Polly stared. "let's do what?"  
"Marry me, Polly. Let's face it, with Francine around we'll never have anytime alone. We wanna get married, so let's do it, let's get married, Polly, in America..in Las Vegas tomorrow! You could just wear a nice comfortable dress, I could wear a suit, we could get Guido and Lucielle and fly out to Vegas."

"But, Speedy my parents will be heartbroken if they can't see me get married in a big fancy Church!"

"We can have that too! We can come back here and renew our vows, but we should show Francine that she's going too far with her demands, and we want to be married!" He knelt down on one knee in front of her. "Polly, will you marry me tomorrow night?"

A slow smile crept along Polly's face and she put her hand into his. "Yes!"

Speedy cheered as loud as he could and pulled Polly into his arms in a quick but passionate kiss.

Meanwhile in Vegas Cheese gave Jerry several hundred dollars that he won. "I'v taken the liberty of renting you a boat. Take this down to Prisoner's Island and bribe the guards to free some ninja crows and bring them here to me. We need all the help we can get to put our plans into action!"


	6. Going For It

Polly made her way to Lucielle's house later that afternoon. Ordinarily she would have let Guido make this delivery bit she wanted to take the pizza to Lucielle herself to tell her of her and Speedy's plans. Lucielle was surprised when she answered the door and found her best girl friend on the other end. She flung the door open happily. "Hello, Polly!"

"Hi, Lucille, I have your pizza."

"Thank you. Why don't you come in and have some tea, you must be so hot out there!" A few minutes later both girl were kneeling down upon Lucielle's rug having a cup of tea. "I do hope I'm not going to get you into trouble with Francine."

"It's OK, Lucielle. In fact I'm so mad at her I don't care WHAT she does anymore!"

"Goodness, what did she do know?"

"Oh, she is so infuriating! Every time Speedy and I wanna have a LITTLE moment alone she;s on our backs to help take care of the restaurant!"

"Oh, that's horrible, I'm so sorry. I guess you haven't been able to make too many wedding plans, then."

"As a matter of act, Lucielle, we have! In fact just this morning we came to a decision and you and Guido can help us out."

"I'll be happy to help you out any way I can, that's what a maid-of-honor is for!"

"Great, I was hoping you'd say that! Well, this morning Speedy and I were once again annoyed at Francine interrupting us yet AGAIN, and we knew at this rate we'd NEVER be able to have a wedding at all, and if Francine has any kind of say in it we'd get married in the backyard of the restaurant as publicity. So we're teaching her a lesson!"

"Oh my, what is it?"

"Speedy and I love each other so much not even Francine and her bossiness can stop us from having a wedding! We're going to fly to Las Vegas tomorrow and get married!"

"You are not!"

"We are so!!" Lucielle jumped up and hugged her friend.

"Oh, Polly, this is wonderful news!!! "

"So, you'll come with us and be my maid-of-honor, right?"

"I'll be there! Oh we have to find you a dress to wear!"

"I've taken care of that. I've decided I want to be married in y Pointless Sister's dress. I'm never much for dresses, but I like that one, It's sweet, simple, and most important of all it's comfortable!"

Lucielle laughed. "So, I guess that means I have to wear mine!" She gave Polly a huge hug. "Oh, Polly, I'm just so happy for you!"

"So, you dress in your Pointless Sister dress, we'll meet you in front of the Pizza Place tonight and we'll sneak out and head for the airport."

"OK."

"Great, so I better get back there before I come to my senses!"

"I can NOT believe you guys are going to DO this!" Guido said as he quickly packed his bags. He had snuck up to his room during his break to pack and Speedy went with him. Speedy was sitting on a chair watching his friend do it.

"I know," Speedy laughed. "But, I love Polly, and I want to marry her, and with Francine going the way she is we'll never have the time to even plan it! Imagine Francine's face when she discovers that despite her pizza obsession Polly and I are married finally!"

Guido smirked. "And you can be together every night!" He winked.

Speedy's eyes grew wide. "Oooh, yeah.." he then snapped back to reality. "HEEEEY, I'm an honorable cat, thank you very much! One thing at a time, huh?"  
"Yeah, I was just kiddin. I just find it hard to believe that SHE, Miss 'So-Obsessed-With-Following-The-Rules' would agree to run away and marry in Vegas!"

"Hey, that's my soon-to-be-wife you're talkin about there!"

"Sorry sorry. It's just gonna take me a while to get used to the fact that you two are married!" He smiled and went to Speedy. "But, seriously, I couldn't be happier for you! Even though I teased and insulted you both mercilessly, I love you two. You're like a brother and sister to me, and I'm honored to be your best man," he shook Speedy's hand and pulled him into a hug. "Now, let's go dig up some nice suits and head downstairs before Francine suspects anything!"

"Wll, Jerry, how are w dong with the robot?" Cheese asked, coming into the old abandoned building they had found on the outskirts of Las Vegas.

"We're doing alright, Cheese, this robot is going to be bigger and better than ever! As you can see it will have not just one but 4 huge guns and 3 shields spread out all over it's body! It's about 3 ties bigger than any of our other robots and 4 times as strong. Yet it can move at incredible speeds. By the time we get it back to Little Tokyo the Cats won't know what hit them!"

"I'll finaly have the revenge I've been looking for! I'm gonna finally have my rightful position as true Emperior bestowed upon me, and have all the riches and power! It's gonna be wonderful!"

"Now maybe you can afford a better set of clothes, no offense."

Big Cheese was so hay he wasn't even listening well. "No offense taken, I appreciate your pathetic humor, keeps me entertained."

"Who are you callin pathetic?!"

"GOLLY I CAN'T IMAGINE, WHO AM I TALKING TO RIGHT NOW?!" Cheese calmed down. "And to think the Cats are hundreds of miles away and have no reason to even COME here! We can take as much time as we want and take them all by surprise, it's gonna be wonderful!" he handed Jerry more money. "Here, go to town with this!"

The Cats quietly made their way outside with their packed bags as quiet as mice to as not to wake up Francine. They smiled as Lucille made her way over to them with a full suitcase which Guido took. Speedy and Polly looked at each other and smiled with excitement and love in their eyes.


	7. Music of Love

The songs used here are 'How Deep Is Your Love' by the Bee-Gees and 'Sometimes when we Touch' by Dan Hill

The Cats and Lucielle swiftly made their way down the soft, silent street in the yellow moonlight, their way marked mostly by street lamps. They had put on civilian clothes but remembered to pack their armor, just in case. Polly and Lucielle had packed their Pointless Sister's dresses and Guido and Speedy packed brand new suits. . Finally they reached the airport and gave their tickets to the attendant. Speedy had called ahead for the reservations and had asked for a small private plane, and them being such well known and respected heroes the attendants were more than happy to oblodge.

A little while later they had settled into their soft seats in the plane as it began it's journey to Las Vegas. Speedy was seated next to Polly, with his arm around her, but he graciously let her have the window seat so she could watch the lovely land of Vegas come toward her. He gentily hugged her shoulders. "Kiss for your thoughts?" he whispered into her ear.

Polly turned and smiled at him. "I can't believe we're getting married!" she said. "God..I..I can't believe we're actually doing this! This HAS to be the most spontaneous thing we've ever done!"

Guido then stood up and raised his glass in the air. "Yeah, well, I'm just glad that we're all doing this together!"

"Hear ,hear!" Polly added.

"Definitely!" Speedy said as the four of them clinked their glasses.

"In fact, I wanna make a toast!" Guido said suddenly, raising his glass again as Lucielle, Speedy, and Polly stood up.

"Hey, you're not supposed to do this until the wedding reception!" Speedy pointed out.

"It's only gonna be a short one, I need to practice!" he cleared his throat. "To my dearest friends in the entire world on their wedding day! I love you guys!"

"Aw, that's so sweet, Guido!" Polly said.

"Yeah, thanks ol buddy!" Speedy smiled as they clinked their glasses again. They HAD to admit, the ride there was MUCH better than Francine launching them, at least they didn't have to worry about crashing headfirst into a building.

A little while later everyone except Speedy was sound asleep. He stared out at the peaceful cool night in front of him, too excited to fall asleep. He looked happily at the picture of loveliness laying right next to him. He had to admit, without her helmit and in civilian clothes Polly was exceptionally beautiful. God, why had it taken him so long to finally admit it?! All this time he was searching for his own soul mate…and she had been right HERE his whole life! She was right there, right in front of him the whole time, yet he had been so distracted by Lucille to fully notice. True, there was nothing at all wrong with Lucielle…but there was really nothing there either. His affection for Lucielle was just that, an affection, and it had turned into nothing more. Yet now, as he put his arm around Polly, he knew he did NOT want it any other way! The connection he had with Polly was FAR more than JUST physical..Polly grew up with him, she knew everything about him, his likes, his dislikes, his faults…yet she accepted that about him the same way he accepted all of hers. He knew he could be himself around her and she could be herself with him. The Cat to tolerated his sometimes cruel behavior, and the Cat who forgave him neumorous times after he had apologized profusely. God, the last thing he had ever wanted was to see her unhappy and the thing he hated most (besides Big Cheese) was fighting with her. Yet he knew that despite the fights they had they were still there for one another, and always would be forever. He put his arm around her sleeping figure and softly kissed her cheek. He knew the last time he had imagined going to Vegas it had been Lucielle in his fantasy. He had thought of renting the Honeymoon Suite and enjoying the best champagne and caviar (being an honorable cat he would have never actually done it, just fantasized.) But now the fantasy was coming true…but with a totally different cat…with THE Cat, his REAL true love, the ONLY one he ever wanted…and the only one he wanted his whole life and never even knew it. He looked up to Heaven. "Thank you," he thought. "Thank you for helping me see real love, and for making this so real!"

A few hours later they had landed in Las Vegas. Lucielle and Guido stepped out and gazed at the bright beautiful lights that glimmered and sparkled all around them. Their eyes grew wide at the sight of the tall buildings all close together and the clear night above.

"It's beautiful!" Lucille said. "Oh, I've never seen anything like this ever in my life!"

"It IS amazing!" Speedy agreed, coming out of the plane with his arm around Polly.

"It's better than I ever thought it could be!" Polly said.

"That's for sure!" Guido said, adjusting his watch. "Hey, according to Nevada tie, the night is still young! What are we waiting for, let's convert our money, book ourselves some hotel rooms and hit the sights!"

A little while later the four of them had gathered in a nearby restaurant after booking three hotel rooms, one for Polly and Lucielle ( until her wedding), one for Guido and one for Speedy. They had sat down at a long table near the shiny dance floor, listening to the band play upon the stage in the front of the restaurant. Speedy smiled at olly as he listened to the words of the song, stood up, and held his hand out to her. Polly put down the soda she was drinking and let him lead her out to the dance floor, listening to the lovely words of the song

_I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I wanna feel you in my arms again_

And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave  
And its me you need to show

How deep is your love  
I really need to learn  
cause were living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

I believe in you  
You know the door to my very soul  
Youre the light in my deepest darkest hour  
Youre my saviour when I fall  
And you may not think  
I care for you  
When you know down inside  
That I really do  
And its me you need to show

_How deep is your love  
I really need to learn  
cause were living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me_

_How deep is your love  
I really need to learn  
cause were living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me_

At the end of the performance the audience clapped. Guido was dancing with Lucielle when he walked over to where the band was, whispered to the lead singer and gave him some money. The lead singer than gave him the mike. "Everyone, attention, please," Guido said. "Everyone, I'd like to dedicate this next song that the band is going to play to my two very best friends in the world on their weddig day tomorrow. Speedy, Polly," he gestured to the dance floor. "If you would" Speedy smiled and lead Polly to the middle of the floor, feeling like the luckiest cat in the world. The audience applauded as they began to lead the dance.

_You ask me if I love you  
And I choke on my reply  
I'd rather hurt you honestly  
Than mislead you with a lie  
And who am I to judge you  
On what you say or do?  
I'm only just beginning to see the real you_

And sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much  
And I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you til I die  
Til we both break down and cry  
I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides

Romance and all its strategy  
Leaves me battling with my pride  
But through the insecurity  
Some tenderness survives  
I'm just another writer  
Still trapped within my truth  
A hesitant prize fighter  
Still trapped within my youth

And sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much  
And I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you til I die  
Til we both break down and cry  
I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides

At times I'd like to break you  
And drive you to your knees  
At times I'd like to break through  
And hold you endlessly

At times I understand you  
And I know how hard you've tried  
I've watched while love commands you  
And I've watched love pass you by

At times I think we're drifters  
Still searching for a friend  
A brother or a sister  
But then the passion flares again

And sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much  
And I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you til I die  
Til we both break down and cry  
I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides

They kissed and made their way back to the table. Guido whispered to the musicians there. "Excuse me, do you happen to do private arties?"

"Yes," the lead singer answered. Guido gave them some more money.

"I'm throwing my best friends over there a small pre-wedding party in that tiny private room to the side over there in a half an hour, and I'd like to have you play for it."

Guido made his way back over to the table. Just as he sat down h heard somme familiar voices. "Hey, are those the Samurai Pizza Cats?! Hey, guys!!" The voices came from the NY Pizza Cats: Sundance, Dee-Dee, and Cosmo. Speedy stiffened up at the sight of them.

_"_Hey…what are YOU guys doing here?"

_"_Juat vacationing in Vegas and seeing the sights here," Cosmo said. "Hey, Polly," he said in his most seductive voice. But this time it had no effect on her.

_"_Hi, Cosmo," she sad casually. That didn't stop Speedy from giving him a dirty look.

"So, what brings you here, Shorty?" Sundance said smugly.

"Don't call him that, Sundance," Polly snapped at him. _  
_Speedy sat up straight and put his arm around Polly. "As a matter of fact, Sundance, I'm engaged and I've come here to get married!"

"Engaged? " Sundance looked around on the carpet like he was looking for a bug. "Gee, I don't see anyone of your height, Buddy. Where is she?"

Polly giggled. "Right here! Me!"

Sundance stared. "Oh..oh..you? POLLY?"  
"Yes," she said. "Speedy and I are getting married tomorrow!!"

"Guido, who are these cats?" Lucielle asked.

"Just some old partners wr met up with when we were in New York. Dee-Dee, Lucielle. Lucielle, Dee-Dee."

Sundance tried to hold in his laughter. "Oh..oh, now..niow come on, you can't be serious!! I mean..Polly…a gorgeous lovely feisty kitten such as yourself with a shrimp like him?!"  
Polly stiffened and faced Sundance. "Excuse me, what was that?! What DID YOU CALL HIM?!"


	8. Polly Loves Speedy

Polly stood up from the table stiff as a board, her hands clenched into fists at her sides and trying hard to control herself. "what was it you JUST said about my fiance, Sundance?" she asked in a VERY controlled voice.

"Hey, I don't mean to insult or anything.."

"what would ya call it, then?" Guido muttered.

"But, come ON, just look at him!"

Polly looked at Speedy, who had his head down. "So?"  
"So…he's kinda…short."

"And YOU'RE a giant?!" Polly said. "You apologize RIGHT now!!!"

"Aw, come on, for telling the truth?! Face it, a gorgeous girl like you and a shorty like him, it's kinda…wiered!"

"I do have to agree with Sundance on this one," Cosmo said. "Now, ME, on the other hand, I'VE got extra height to spare! I've got the charm, I've got the pizazz…"

"Ya got the BRAGGING," Guido said with disgust, noting that Polly looked mad enough to spit. "Now you're gonna GET it!" he thought.

"Come on, you and him are the ULTIMATE odd couple! If I remember correctly you beat him and his friend right there to a couple of pulps the first time we met, and now you're all set to marry him?!?!"

"YES!!!"

"May I ask why?!"  
"Because he's my best friend, because I'm in love with him, because we can forgive and forget, and because I want you to mind your own business!!"

"So let me see if I'm understanding this Pol..

"To begin with, NO ONE CALLS ME POL! It's POLLY! "

"FINE! So, to understand, you beat up these two guys…to a bloody pulp I might add, and the next time we meet you're gonna marry one of them! Am I the only one who's confused?"

"She's probably never been with a REAL man before," Cosmo said, winking at her knowingly. "Now if she'll take a few days and say let me treat her to a night on the town.."

"HEY, not on your LIFE, she's MY fiance!"

"Do they do this often?" Lucille whispered to Dee Dee.

"Unfortunately," Dee Dee answered.

"HAH, only cause she probably felt sorry for you, little shorty who's more than likely only gonna have this ONE girl and this is more than likely pity.."

That was it, that was all Polly could stand. Before anyone around her could react she dove right into the middle of them and smacked Sundance as hard as she could. "SHUT UP!!!" she screamed. "JUST SHUT UP!! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY SPEEDY LIKE THAT!! IF YOU DON'T TAKE THAT BACK I'M GONNA HAVE YOUR GUTS FOR MY GARTER AND NOT REGRET IT AT ALL!"

Speedy looked up, obviously touched beyond belief. "Polly," he said, near tears.

Sundance rubbed his bleeding cheek. "Ow!! Sheesh, weddings, why do I always get hit at these things?!"

"You just answered yourself, Sundance," Dee Dee muttered.

"Now just calm down. Polly, now that's not very bride-like," Cosmo said. "You've always struck me as a Lady.."

"Hah, where'd ya get THAT idea?!" Polly said. "Now…ARE YOU GONNA APOLOGIZE?"

"Ok, OK, I'm sorry. He's not a shorty….he's just UGLY!"

"Hey!" Guido said.

Polly grabbed his arm, knowing they were in a public place. "Out in the hall!"  
"Huh?"  
"You heared me, OUT IN THE HALL!!! Right now!!" She grabbed Sundance and marched him outside in the hallway, Cosmo followed. Out of curiosity Dee Dee hovered in the doorway.

At the stop of her lungs Polly started. "How DARE YOU!!!!!! Who in GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?! You insulting the one I love with all my heart and soul, where do you get the right to do that?!?! " She turned to Cosmo. "And YOU, fancing yourself SUCH a Ladies Man, well let me tell YOU something Buddy, I've grown a bit more since the first time we met, and I wouldn't go near you with a TEN FOOT POLE!!!!! You wanna know why I'm marying Speedy? Because he is the POLAR OPPOSITE OF ALL OF YOU!!!! HE'S DECENT, CARING KIND, LOVING, AND HONEST!!! YOU MIGHT THINK HE'S SHORT BIT FROM HERE HE LOOKS JUST FINE!!! YOU THINK HE';S UGLY…BUT HE;S THE MOST HANDSOME CAT I'VE EVER MET!!!"

"He's handsome?! Now, Dear, he's out of earshot, he can't hear you, you don't hav to be so nice!" That did it, the time for just talking was gone. Polly angrily faced them and delivered a huge pinch to the other side of Sundance's face, knocking him to the ground and did a fast turn to face Cosmo. She jumped high in the air and gave him a blow to his neck. She slammed him between the eyes and took his head, ramming him into the wall. Dee Dee noticed this and whistled, running bacck to Speedy.

"You're a LUCKY man!" She shook her head. "She LOVES you!"

"I LOVE her, too!" Speedy said proudly.

Some of the band members came over, overhearing the ruckus. "wow," the guitarist mumbled. "I don't know how you managed to get a girl like that…but personally, I'm a fan!" He shook Speedy's hand.

"Hey," the keyboardest said. "Ya know what they say, hellcat now, monstar in bed!!'

"Oh yeah, yeah," The guitarist agreed.

Hey, Hey, Hey, there's a lady present!" Guido said, gesturing to Lucielle.

In the hall, Polly had picked up Sundance. "Hey, hey, come on, I was kidding, I was joking…it was a JOKE!"  
"DON'T wait for the laugh!" Polly warned him. "JUST GO TO HELL!!!" She slammed him headfirst into a nearby fountain. "DON'T EVER THINK OF COMING NEAR US AGAIN!!! Stay away from our ceremony as well!"

Cosmo went flying right through the door and crashed into a pile of trash in the back. Polly came back a few minutes later. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Speedy!"

Speedy gathered her into his arms. "Ar you OK, Polly?"  
"I am now," PPolly said as she and Speedy shared a assionate kiss. Dee Dee took the opportunity to take off.

"Nice seeing you again! Polly, Speedy, congratulations!" She said before running off.

A little while later Speedy, Polly, Lucielle, and Guido had gathered in the small room Guido had rented along with the band for a small pre-wedding party. Speedy stood up and whispered to the musicians. He then took the mike. "As you guys know, Polly is the one true love of my life! Believe me, I've been so in love with her for the longest time without even knowing it! She's true, honest, brave, caring, and a true heart of gold. I've never been so sweet and touched as I was right now! No one ever stood u for me like that before! I can honeslty say, Polyanna Purruan Esther, you are the most wonderful girl in the world, and I think this song says it all!" He knelt down in frotn of her and began to sing while stroking her hand.

"_You are so beautiful to me  
You are so beautiful to me   
Can't you see  
Your everything I hoped for  
Your everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me_

Such joy and happiness you bring  
Such joy and happiness you bring  
Like a dream  
A guiding light that shines in the night  
Heavens gift to me  
You are so beautiful to me 

_You are so beautiful to me  
You are so beautiful to me   
Can't you see  
Your everything I hoped for  
Your everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me_

Such joy and happiness you bring  
Such joy and happiness you bring  
Like a dream  
A guiding light that shines in the night  
Heavens gift to me  
You are so beautiful to me !"

Two Ninja Crows were passing just then and heared the song. "God, whi's singing such a sappy love ballad?"

_"_That happens all the time around here in Vegas, people get married every other night! Come on, let's play some of those slot machines now that Cheese gave us a break!"


	9. You're Timeless To Me

The song here is 'I've Finally Found Someone by Barbara Streisand

At the end of the song Polly's eyes had filled up with tears of joy and she embraced Speedy. "I love you, Speedy!' she whispered into his ear. A sound f another hand claping joined the applause. All looked u to see Dee Dee standing at the entrance.

"Hi," she said a bit uncertainly. "Can I join you, or is this a private party?"

"Hi, what brings you here, Dee Dee?" Guido asked.

Dee Dee came over to Polly. "Polly, Speedy, I wanna apologize for the way the boys acted. Honestly, I don't know what gets into them and their brains half the time, I'm CONSTANTLY having to smack both of them upside their heads! They had to right to say the things they did, but I know they will NEVER apologize themselves. I for one am happy for you and Speedy! I think this is really sweet and I know you two are perfect together!"  
"Aw, thanks Dee Dee!"

"Hey, why don't ya stay and have something to eat?" Guido asked.

"Oh yes, do!" Lucielle said. " I would love to know more about your branch of Pizza Cats!"

"Hey, any room for two more?" Came a familiar voice. Everyone turned around at the sound and at the two birds at the entrance.

"Good Bird! Carla!" Polly said.

"Hey, what brings you guys here?" Speedy asked.

"I got Guido's note," Good Bird explained. "I know ya told me to read it in the morning and show it to Francine, but our curiosity got the better of me. I slipped the note under Francine's door and got Carla and we flew here as fast as we could. Hey, I couldn't let two of my pals get married without me!"

Polly giggled. "But who's gonna man the restaurant?"

"That's Francine's problem, she's the one at fault. Hey, let's PARTY!!"

Dee Dee cleared her throat. 'Oh..uh..Good Bird, Carla, Dee Dee. Dee Dee, Good Bird and Carla. " They all shook hands. Guido then pointed to the food that he especially ordered for tonight. "Dig in!" He said.

As they all grabbed something to eat Speedy and Polly noticed the Kareoke machine in the corner of the room. He smiled and whispered to Polly, who nodded. They walked over to it and turned it on, eventually finding what they were looking for. Speedy took the mike.

"Everyone," he said. " First of all Good Bird, Carla, and Dee Dee, thank you so much for comin tonight. It means a great deal to Polly and I. Tonight we'd like to sing one of our favorite songs right now. It's just how we're feeling about each other right now." The music started as Speedy took Polly's hand. Looking into her eyes, he began to sing:

Speedy:  
I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet  
I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete

Polly:  
We started over coffee, we started out as friends  
It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin

Speedy:  
This time it's different,  
It's all because of you,  
It's better than it's ever been  
'Cause we can talk it through

Polly:   
Oohh, my favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?"   
It's all you had to say

Both:  
To take my breath away   
This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one, to be with every night

Polly:   
'Cause whatever I do,

Speedy:  
It's just got to be you   
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone,

Polly:

someone

Speedy:  
I finally found someone,  
Did I keep you waiting,

Polly:  
I didn't mind

Speedy:  
I apologize,

Polly:  
Baby, that's fine

Speedy:  
I would wait forever

Both:  
Just to know you were mine   
Speedy:  
You know I love your hair,

Polly:  
Are you sure it looks right?

Speedy:  
I love what you wear, 

Polly:  
Isn't it the time?

Speedy:  
You're exceptional,

Both:  
I can't wait for the rest of my life . . .  
This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one, to be with every night

Polly:  
'Cause whatever I do,

Speedy:  
It's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone,

Polly:  
Whatever I do,

Speedy:  
It's just got to be you

Both:  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone

Everyone clapped at this and Speedy and Polly kissed tenderly. They went back to their seats. "That's a nice song," Dee Dee said. "But from what I've been hearing you two didn't even court for all that long/…"

"No, not really."

"That's rather unusual, he didn't even court you at all?"  
"No, why would we have to? That's just a waste of time. He loves me, I love him, we grew up together. I mean, we know everything about each other. I have no secrets from him and he has none from me. Courting, as you call it, is just a waste of time. If that comet taught us anything it's that life is too short."

"So, that's it? Bing bang boom?"

"Yeah, only we're skipping the bing and the bang and going right for the boom!:"

"So, let me see if I got this," th drummer said. "That girl repeatedly bossed around those two guys, made them do manuel labor if the pizza wasn't delivered, threw things if things didn't go right…and now she's gonna marry this same guy she threw cash registers at?!"

"Maybe he likes getting tortured," the bass guitarist said. "Could be a form of masicism or something, getting thrown against the wall turns him on..I don't know."

"Shh," the lead singer said. "It's none of our business how they dated, we're here to just sing. Come on, let's go." She took the mike. "Can I just say it's a real honor to be here to perform at this lovely night. The best man was informing us about the two of you and how you guys knew each other for years. Believe it or not, this was Speedy and Polly;s song, 'Someday Soon." The band launched into a slow version of the song.

"That was your song?" Dee Dee asked.

"That was the first song that played at our High School prom," Polly explained. She smiled at Speedy.

"So you wnt to the prom together?"  
"Mmm-hmm. I couldn't find a date to go with me. Speedy wantd to ask Lucielle but Guido beat him to it, so we decided to go together."

Speedy took hr hand. "Remember when we first met?  
"Of course! I was 8, and my family just moved to Tokyo fro Kioto. I was the new kid so I got beat up by bullies, and you showed u and you beat those bullies to a pulp," she blushed a bit. "I couldn't decide weather to be scared of you or hope you'd become my best friend."

"Then I took you to my house and my Mom helped you sew up your dress. That's when you told me you were learning to lay the flute, but you only had your grandfather's old worn out one to practice on."

Polly looked lovingly at him. "Yeah, and the next day you bought me the flute I still have."

"He bought you that flute?" Dee Dee asked.

"Yeah, and it's my favorite thing in the whole world."

As another slow song came on Speedy held out his hand and swept Polly into his arms. Guido then stood up.,

"Ill be back soon you guys, I gotta go do something.  
"Guido, what do you have to do?" Lucielle asked.

"I have to find the nearest and preferably prettiest Church and book a time for Speedy and Polly to marry.":

"I'll go with you, Guido. " A little while late they were on their way out of the casino when they heard some all too familiar voices.

"This is great, nothing like a little gamblig to set ya straight! Hey, red 23!! Red 23!!"

"H;s got it!! YAY!! Yay, we won, we won!! This beats Prisoner's Island!!"

Guido and Lucille looked at each other. " Ninja Crows!!" Guido said. "How'd they wind up HERE?!"


	10. Guido's Discovery

The songs listed here are 'If You Ever Leave Me' by Barbara Stresand and 'Salsa' by Slumber Party Girls

Guido and Luciele followed the Ninja Crows as they made their way around the casino. Guido rubbed Lucielle's shoulders so she had no chance of setting off her missles and giving away where they were.

"I tell ya, after listening to Cheese's methods on how to win these games, we ought to have enough money to make this new robot bigger and better than ever!!"  
"Yeah, ya heard him just now. First Las Vegas, then back to Tokyo! Once this robot is fixed and activated we can start our Distruction!!!"

"Yeah, it's gonna be great to be back in Little Tokyo again!" They started to laugh happily. "So, what should we do now?"

"How about we take in a floor show?"

"Oh yeah, yippee, floor show, floor show, floor show!!" The rest of the Crows cheered.

Guido gasped. "Cheese is here!"  
"Oh my, I thought he was on Prisoner Island, how did he get here?!" Lucille asked as Guido massaged her.

"I don't know, Lucielle, but we can't let them know we're here yet, until we know what's going on."

"They can't spoil Speedy and Polly's wedding either! God knows how long they've waited to be together!"

"Yeah, I agree with ya on that, Lucielle. No matter what happens or what Cheese is up to, we can't let it ruin Speedy and Polly's day. Safe to assume Cheese doesn't know we're here anyway. These jerks look like they're gonna just droll over the floor show, and they're waiting for us to get back. Let's go find a Church and make the reservations for tomorrow, and when we get back we tell just Good Bird and Carla. Speedy and Polly shouldn't know until after they're married."

"OK."

A little while later after walking through Vegas and examining each Church they came upon they finally decided upon a small but elegant white chapel a short distance from the casinos. It was perfectly white, sitting on a small grassy hill and had a tall steeple with a golden cross on the top. A bright white sign in the front read 'Church of St. Mary's' in golden letters. They entered the red carpeted front hall and soon a friendly priest came out to greet them. "Good evening, may I help you?" He asked pleasantly.

"Good evening, Father. My name is Guido Anchovy and this is Lucielle. If you please, Father, we'd like to have a wedding tomorrow and we need to reverse a time.

"Reserve a time tomorrow? It's rather unusual I must say, usually the couples who come in here want to do it right away. But you both want to take your time, that's alright. Let me fetch a marriage certificate and you can both fill it out…"

"Oh, wait, no, no, it's not for us," Guido said.

"Oh my," Lucielle giggled. "No, it's not us, it's our friends, Speedy and Polly, THEY want to get married tomorrow!"

"Yeah I'm the best man!"

"And I'm the maid-of-honor."

"Oh? Usually we'd have the bride and groom here to fill this out.."

"well, we're throwing them a party and we volunteered to do this for them."

"Alright, I'll fetch a marriage certificate for them to fill out. Your friends are smart, most couples don't think to bring a best msn and maid-of-honor, we usually have to provide them. So if you two will fill this out in the appropriate places and tell your friends to and bring it back tomorrow…I can fit the in at…" he looked in a schedule book. "Around 2:30 tomorrow, is that alright?"

"Oh, perfect, they'll be so glad to hear it, thank you!" Lucielle said as they gave the Priest the money needed and picked up the certificate.

As soon as Guido and Lucielle came back they passed the Certificate to Speedy and he and Polly filled it out fast. Guido and Lucielle filled out their parts too. Soon the band began to start up another number and Speedy lead Polly onto the dance floor.

_When I fall you're my place to mend  
I lose my touch, you're my hands  
The one I hold on to  
If you run out of reasons to try  
I'll love enough for both you and I  
I'll be the one you can run to_

I'd rather go through any pain love puts us through  
Than to spend one day without you by my side

If you ever leave me  
Will you take me with you?  
If you're ever lonely  
I wanna be lonely too  
My home's beside you  
No matter where you may go  
My love's inside you  
Even more than you know.

In a world of anger and lies  
I find peace in your eyes  
A flame in the darkness

Ooh­ and through all space and time  
Till every star refuses to shine  
You know where my heart is

If you ever leave me  
Will u take me with you?  
If you're ever lonely  
I wanna be lonely too  
My home's beside you  
No matter where you may go  
My love's inside you  
Even more than you know

_  
And I can't remember life without you  
The way it used to be  
Feels like a million years away  
But hold me till the angels sing  
Tell me every little thing  
Promise me forever from this day_

_If you ever leave me  
Will you take me with you?  
If you're ever lonely  
I wanna be lonely too  
My home's beside you  
No matter where you may go  
My love's inside you  
Even more than you know_

As Speedy and Polly danced Guido leaned in close to Good Bird and Carla. "Guys you gotta know this….as Lucielle and I were going to reserve the Church for the wedding, we spotted some of Cheese's Ninja Crows!"

_"_Oh no!" Dee Dee said.

"HERE?!" Good Bird asked.

"How on Earth did they end up here?!" Carla asked.

"I have no idea, but we can't let this end up ruining this day for Speedy and Polly!"  
"I agree," Good Bird said. "They've waited too long for this, we can't ruin it for them!"

"So, until the wedding is over we all need to keep a close eye out. You in particular, Good Bird. If the Ninja Crows or Cheese see YOU, they'll think nothing of trying to pluck out YOUR feathers for leaving them!"

"Ahh, I can handle them. Now, what time's the wedding?"

"2:30 tomorrow afternoon."  
"OK, so Carla and I will be on guard until then."

"I'm still a Pizza Cat, Guido," Dee Dee said. "If you need my help I'll be here."

_Music spinnin' all around the room  
I can't stop movin' cause I'm in the groove  
Just watch me snap my fingers  
It's like thunder  
Impossible for me to turn away  
The beat is gonna make you wanna sway  
Crazy and hypnotizing  
I'm under its spell…'cause  
I like the way the salsa moves  
Like the way the conga grooves  
Got me singing to it over and over and over again  
I like the way the salsa feels  
Makes me get up on my heels  
Wanna sing it to you over and over and over again  
Suena musica con un tambor  
No pare en mi Corazon  
Quiero bailar al ritmo  
Quiero gozar  
No puedo salir del piso  
Mis pies bailan con el guiro  
Loca con movimiento  
Con emocion, pues_

Yo quiero salsa con sabor  
Es la baile con calor  
Quiero cantarla, otra y otra y otra vez  
Es un extrano sensacion  
La musica se metio  
Entre el alma, otra y otre y otra vez

I don't really care if my feet are tired  
I don't wanna stop 'cause I'm so inspired  
I don't really care if my feet are tired  
I don't wanna stop 'cause I'm so inspired  
Bada ba ba bada ba

I like the way the salsa moves  
Like the way the conga grooves  
Got me singing to it over and over and over again… 'cause  
I like the way the salsa feels  
Makes me get up on my heels  
Wanna sing it to you over and over and over again

The Nina Crows stood and clapped for the Slumber Party Girls as they performed in the floor show. "Ya know, we ought to do this more often!" one said.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, we should!" The all agreed, when Big Cheese called them on their radios

IDIOTS, where ARE YOU ALL?! Get BACK here RIGHT now!!!"

"Right, gotcha boss! Coming now!" they all said as they made their way back.

"Bout time," Cheese said. "Jerry, how's the robot coming along?"

"Almost done, Sir."

"Excellent!" He turned to the Crows. "Remember, Gentilemen, who were responsible for putting you on Prisoner's Island?"

"The Pizza Cats!!"

"Death to the Cats!!

"Death to the Cats!"

"Death to Tokyo!"

"Death to Tokyo!!"

"First we tackle Las Vegas to show them we mean business, then we fly to Tokyo! The robot will fly, right?"

"Yes, I can assure you it will."

"Excellent! There's no stopping us now!!"

"I wonder, are you incurably deranged or is this temporary?" Both men laughed for a bit.,

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY!!!!"

"Never said it was…SIR, please, I didn't mean it, control yourself!!" But he was too late to stop the explosion.


	11. Gifts From The Heart

The sings here are 'Butterfly' by Smile D.K. and Suddenly Live' by Lea Salonga and Ariel

_Ai yai i yai_

_Ai yai i yai_

_Ai yai i yai_

_Where's my samurai?(Whoo!)_

_I've been searching for a man,_

_All across Japan._

_Just to find, to find my samurai._

_Someone who is strong,_

_But still a little shy,_

_Yes, I need, I need my samurai._

_Ai yai i yai,_

_I'm your little butterfly,_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky._

_Ai yai i yai,_

_I'm your little butterfly,_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky._

_I've been searching through the woods,_

_And high above the hills._

_Just to find, to find my samurai._

_Some who won't regret,_

_To keep me in his net._

_Yes I need, I need my samurai._

_Ai yai i yai,_

_I'm your little butterfly,_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky._

_Ai yai i yai,_

_I'm your little butterfly,_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky._

Everyone clapped at the end of the band's song. The band bowed and took a small break to help themselves from the small table where cakes and small candies specifically ordered by Guido were set up. Guido and Lucielle smiled and handed a few wrapped packages. "OK, present time!" Guido smiled.

"Thanks, Guido..but let me give her min first," Speedy said. He took out a black rectangular box. "I love you, Polly."

Polly blushed and tore off the wrapping. Inside was a pin with two diamond hearts linked together. Speedy's name was engraved on the left heart, Polly's on the right. "It's beautiful!" Speedy fixed it to her blouse. Polly then gave him a slightly larger rectangular box wrapped in gold. Speedy unwrapped it and found that Polly had taken a photo of her and Speedy at 8 years old and framed it side by side with the most recent picture she had of the two of them. Touched Speedy hugged Polly and gave her a long deep kiss.

"Thanks, Polly. I'll pit it on the nightstand in our bedroom!" He gazed at the picture. "So many years together…that's so amazing..man those years just flew by, didn't they?"

"Yeah," Polly smiled. "Since we were 8! Ya know, I don't think I can remember a time when I didn't know you!"

"Yeah, if I were to say the happiest parts of my life were with you..that would pretty much sum up my entire life!"

Lucielle eagerly brought out a huge wooden gift. "Open mine next!!" she said. As they did, they saw what looked like a huge frame with tiny little circular frames set into it. Inside a lot of the frames were various little pictures of Speedy and Polly. "See, I wanted to include pictures of you and Speedy over the years. See, there are you and Speedy on the first day of 4th grade..and there's the Prom! And there you are on the first day of the Pizza Place Opening. There you are on Samurai School Graduation!" Thy all laughed at the memories. "I saved the last ones blank for after you're married so you can fill in your own pictures of your first year and the kinds you might have someday."

"It's so meaningful, thank you."

"It's terrific, we love it!" Speedy said.

Guido gave them a red wrapped box. "Here you go, Happy Engagement." They unwrapped a gift certificate. "I wasn't too sure what to get you. Can't go wrong with one of those I say."

"Thanks, Guido," Speedy shook his hand and hugged him. Polly did the same.

"Thank you, Guido."

Good Bird then took out a box. "Here's something from Carla and me." It turned out to be a nameplate for their door that was engraved 'Mr. And Mrs. Cerviche.'

"Hey, thanks Good Bird!"  
Speedy then walked over to the Kareoke machine again. "Everyone, to close this wonderful party Polly and I would like to sing one final song, which I think sums us up perfectly." Polly joined him on the stage as the music started.

_Speedy:  
For much of my life  
I have been all alone  
Too strong to need someone else_

Polly:  
For much of my life  
Gentle breezes have blown me away  
For somebody else

Speedy:  
Suddenly, love comes calling  
Love comes falling

Polly:  
And I'm transported to heavens above

Both:  
Suddenly, love comes yearning  
Love comes burning

Speedy:  
And I found myself  
Suddenly, me

Polly:  
When I turn around  
And suddenly, you

Both:  
Took me by surprise  
Suddenly, love

Speedy:  
For much of my life  
I have gone my own way  
Too far to feel any need

Polly:  
For much of my life  
I've been happy to stay  
Alone in my heart and indeed

Both:  
Suddenly, love comes calling  
Love comes falling

Speedy:  
And I'm transported to heavens above

Both:  
Suddenly, love come hoping  
Love comes coping

Speedy:  
And I found myself  
Suddenly, me

Polly:  
Out of the blue  
You appear

Both:  
And I look into your eyes  
Suddenly, love

(Instrumental)

Speedy:  
Never again will I say ever more  
Heaven has plans of its own

Polly:  
Never again will I say ever more  
Heaven has made sure that I'm not alone

Polly and Speedy:  
For much of my life  
For much of my life  
With so much still to goSo much still to go  
I know that I'll not see them through  
Ohh...

For much of my life  
For much of my lifeI have nowhere to go  
As long as I go there with you

Both:  
Suddenly, love comes calling  
Love comes falling

_Love comes burning_

Speedy:  
And I found myself  
Suddenly, me

Polly:  
When I turn around  
And suddenly, you

Both:  
Took me by surprise  
Suddenly, love.

After the applause Guido paid the band as Speedy took Polly out for a walk underneath the stars. Polly gasped and she and Speedy sat on a nearby bench. "Speedy, this is so beautiful! I don't think I've ever seen anything like this before!"

_"_I know, I haven't ether." Polly leaned against him as they both yawned. "Oh man, I'm getting tired."

_"_Yeah, me too." Polly looked at her watch. "why are we so tired? It's only 10:30?"

_"_It's a lot later than that Japanese time. we're used to that, remember?":

_"_Oh yeah_." _Polly stood up. "I'm about ready to turn in."

_"_Yeah, me too. " He walked Polly to her room and gave hr a tender kiss goodnight. "Good night, Ollyanna."

"Good night, Speedy. Sleep well."  
"You too. I love you, soon to be Mrs. Cerviche."

"I love you, too!"


	12. Busted, Francine!

Speedy closed the door of the massive bedroom and gazed in amazement at the sight in front of him. He has often fantasized about the Vegas Honeymoon suite, but never before had he fully gotten a chance to see it. He was amazed at what he saw before him. The bed was massive and took up almost two thirds of the room. The room itself was the size of an airport terminal! It had a flat screen TV on the right wall and a sofa with pure silk cushions faced it. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi and was just as big as the actual room! He sat upon the bed, amazed how in America they slept on beds so far above the ground. He hoped he and Polly wouldn't lose control and fall right off!

Speedy smiled. _Polly. _He couldn't believe it. In just a few hours she would be right here, in this room, on the bed, in his arms! God, was it only gonna be a few hours until his very best friend would officially become his wife? Unreal. So unreal. So many ties he had fantasized about this suite and being in here, but had never thought he would ever see it with his own eyes, much less with Polly! _I'd better make SURE I order the best champaigne and caviar! _he thought. _If I'm gonna make this fantasy come true! _True he had had this fantasy before with Lucielle…but fantasy would soon become reality, with his TRUE love and COMPLETE soul mate by his side! He had to order some candles and a vase of roses as well. He wrote that down for tomorrow and got ready for bed. After all, tomorrow was a big day…and that night would be even bigger!

He changed into his pajamas, said Grace, and prepared for bed. He thought over the events that had lead both him and Polly to this night. Whoever thought he would end up about to be married to this same cat who everyone- including him occasionally- thought was obnoxious and hot tempered. But ever since the comet caper she seemed to tone down a bit, or maybe it was just him. To him she wasn't that obnoxious anymore, and she wasn't a stickler for being on time…then again, he realized, ever since he had proposed he HAD been on time, and he had NEVER goofed off…in fact he never even _wanted_ to do that anymore, he wanted to get back as soon as he could. Check that, he wanted to get back to POLLY as soon as he could! Her lovely blue eyes. Her soft paws, and tender voice that sounded like music to him whenever she was happy, and the way she kissed! Lately he had made it his mission to keep her as happy as he could so he could hear her voice when it was pleased and kiss those tender lips! She was so exciting, so adventurous and courageous, and every day with her was an adventure! He smiled into the darkness, amazing what the discovery of love can do! In a few short hours he would no longer be alone in this bed, the lovliest, most exciting, most adventurous, and most amazing cat would be next to him…and he would hold her and never let go!

The next morning in Japan Francine woke up and stretched out her arms. She took a shower and prepared to face the new day. She went downstairs to fix her breakfast and greet the rest of the Cats as they came down. She tapped her foot impatiently and checked her watch. That's odd..the Cats should be coming down by now to help open the restaurant. She finished her breakfast and washed the dishes, listening for any sounds upstairs that indicated the Cats were waking up. She got mad, knowing Guido he might have gone off to tie one on…could he have talked Speedy into it? Wait, Speedy was totally committed to Polly now! On the other hand a little while with Polly could go a long way sometimes. She wouldn't blame Speedy if he went with him. Wait a minute, where was POLLY?! Polly of all people would have been one of the first ones up, all ready to face the day! She wasn't there either! Francine went back stairs, the halls were earily silent. Her foot stepped on something. She looked down to find a note on the floor in her room, someone must have shoved it under the door. Francine picked it u and started to read it. "WHAT?!?!" she screamed. "Oh no…no way!! God..no…no.." she picked up the phone and called Polly's cell. "POlly? Polly…oh God, pick up…VOICE MAIL?!?! Look, Polly, its Francine, I don't know what stunt you're pulling, but this isn't funny!! I NEED you at this restraurant! Where is Speedy? Where are YOU?!?! Call me back!" In a panic Francine raced over to the video phone and called Al Dante. "Al! Al, oh God, I need your help!"

"Francine? Goodness what is it? You usually never call, is something wrong?"

"Oh God, yes! Apparently Guido Speedy, and Polly are pulling some joke on me!"

"A joke? That's not like them!"

"well, what else would call it? I can't find them anywhere and I find this note!" she showed it to Al Dante, who read it through the video screen and smiled.

"Oh, wow! They've eloped!"

"Al, this is obviously a joke, do YOU know where they went?"

"That note says it all, they're eloping in Vegas!"

"You believe this?!"

"They've never lied before, why should they start now?"  
"But…why would they run off and go to Las Vegas without telling me?"

Al looked darkly at her. "Why do you think they would, Francine?"

"I don't know," she said. "I mean, I thought they were planing to marry anyway, weren't they?:  
"I don't know, Francine. WERE they?!"

"Well, they had plenty of time!"

"Do you think?"  
"Hey, it's not like I didn't give them time! I gave them 15 minute breaks!"

"JUST 15 minutes?!"

"Hey, there was a lot to do to get this restaurant going! I did give them time."

"Think about it."

"All I did was assign them deliveries…and tell them to chop the ingredients…and make the dough from scratch…and keep the reastaurant open until nearly midnight…and scream when they wanted to be alone…" Francine said, speaking slower and slower as she started to understand. Al nodded.

"That was the trouble, Francine, you had them working so hard they COULDN'T be alone together. That got them mad and I don't blame them!"


	13. Lucielle Saves The Day

Lucielle woke up in her room with a huge smile on her face looking forward to the coming events of the day. She had Polly had had a small gabfest before they both went to sleep and both were definitely looking forward to this day! Lucielle looked at the bed next to her and was surprised that Polly wasn't there, but she always was an early morning riser. She got up and took a shower, made her bed, and finally spotted Polly sitting on the balcony. She was leaning against it, her hands clasped right in front of her. Lucielle went out to sit next to her and noticed it was so early the sun was coming up. "Good morning, Polly," she greeted her.

Polly turned around and smiled. But to Lucielle's surprise it looked like a sad sort of smile, certainly not the kind of smile for a woman about to get married in only a few hours! "Good morning, Lucielle. Sleep good?"

"Yes, though I must say it's rather unusual to sleep so high above the ground. why do we feel so wide awake anyway, the sun is going to come up, it's still so early?"

"Japanese time," Polly reminded her. "Japan is way ahead of us time-zone-wise. We're not used to it yet."

"Oh, right," Lucielle looked carefully at Polly. "Polly, is something wrong?"

"why, Lucielle?"

"You certainly don't look like a woman who's about to get married in just a few hours! Come on, now, what's wrong?"  
Polly sighed and stared at the horizon. "Lucille…I don't know if I should really go through with this!"

"what, the wedding?"  
"I'm thinking of calling it off."

"Excuse me?!"  
"Yeah..I think the best thing would be for me to just explain to Speedy I can't marry him, give him back his ring and go back to Tokyo."

But…but, why? You both LOVE each other!"  
"I know, and it's BECAUSE I love Speedy so much that I wanna call it off!" She turned and faced Lucille. "It's better for both of us…but especially for Speedy."

"How can it be? You'll break his heart!"

"I know, but at last he'll be alive for many more days!"

"I don't understand."

"LOOK at me, Lucielle, open your eyes! I don't think I'll be able to BE a good wife to him! I have such a terrible temper and I've given him so any bruises numerous times! How can I expect him to LIVE with me?! He's a saint for putting up with all I've given to him all these years! Can I honestly expect him to deal with that FOREVER?! Oh, Lucielle I love him so…I've loved him since I was 8, but now I just don't know! No matter how hard I try I can't control this horrible temper, and I've thrown things at him, slammed him over the head with things, basically tortured both him and Guido when I get mad….how can I expect him to LIVE with that?!'

"well, in a way you two are ALREADY living together!"

"Oh, you know what I mean, Lucielle! Sharing everything with him. A room, a bed…no place to be alone and cool down…or hide from me…Lucielle, I'm afraid…I'm afraid of what I might do someday, I don't trust myself…what if I severely hurt him, oh Lucielle how can I live with myself if that happens?! How can I be a good wife if I can't control myself? How can I marry him….how can I put him through that when I love him so much?"

Lucielle sat down on one of the benches and pulled Polly down to sit on the other one. "Polly, listen to me. I've known Speedy for just as long as you have, and I can honestly say you are the BEST thing to have happened to him! You both grew up together, and he knows you inside out and upside down! He knows all about your temper and he's accepted it about you! Polly, Speedy loves YOU, and everything that comes with you!"

"But look at me! You know what a lot of people think of me! Polly The Obnoxious, Polly the Hot Tempered, Polly the Stickler, Polly the Screamer!"

"But you're also Polly the Nice Person, Polly the Brave and Courageous! Polly with the Heart Of Gold! Polly who Repeatedly Puts Her Life On The Line To Help Others! Polly the wonderful Friend! Polly who's Always There when You Need Her! You have a lot of fantastic things about you! You're sweet and sensitive. You're curteous and you're kind. THAT'S why Speedy loves you! He knows all your traits, good AND bad and he accepts all of them…and he adores them, even your temper!"

"who could adore THAT?!"

"I guess because that's what makes you who you are. He puts up with your temper because he knows that they come and go. He knows your good outweighs your bad, and he admires so much about you he's willing to take you just the way you are!"  
"That's true!" came a familiar voice. Lucille and Polly turned to find Speedy standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, Speedy," Lucille said.

"Good morning Lucielle, Polly.." he said. "Polly…what are you talking about? Why would you think I wouldn't want to marry you?"

"Speedy..I'm just so afraid of hurting you!"

Speedy sat down and pulled Polly onto his lap. He gentily turned her face so that she looked at him. "Polly..look at me. Listen to me, why do you THINK I want you for my wife? Not JUST because you're my best friend, that's just a bonus. I want you because you're different from anyone else I've ever met! You're daring, adventurous, kind, caring, honest! Every day with you is different than the one before! Every minute is an adventure!"

But Speedy this horrible temper, I'm scared of hurting you."

"Polly, you never really hurt me….much. So you have faults. I got faults to, everyone in the world does, at least you admit yours. Your honesty makes me love you more! Polly, it's OK, I don't mind your temper, it comes and goes and you haven't really hurt me and I know you never will! In my eyes you're the most wonderful cat ever. Don't ever think you're not good enough for me. You're the best there is, the very best! I love you, Polly Esther."

His words melted her heart. "I love you, Speedy Cerviche."

"Then will you marry me this afternoon?"  
"Yes!" Lucielle beamed at that and slowly left the room, but Speedy and Polly were lost in a kiss so full of love they didn't even notice.


	14. Through The Years

The song Polly sings is 'Though The Years' by Kenny Rogers

**Meanwhile in the Restaurant in Little Tokyo:**

Francine looked down as the full impact of what she did hit her. "Oh..I..I really messed up, didn't I?"

""You're the one that said it, Francine," Al pointed out.

"I didn't mean to…but the restaurant is so successful...I wanted us to do such a great job.."

"That's the trouble, you were making them do nothing BUT their job. They needed some time alone, some time together! They wanted to plan their wedding…and if they couldn't do it HERE, they were going to do it THERE!"

Francine sighed. "I guess I should close up the place for the day and figure out what I'm gonna say to Speedy and Polly…if they haven't written me off entirely as a jerk."

"well, Francine, why don't I send the Rescue Team to help you out until they get back."

"Thanks, Al. I can honestly say I don't deserve this, but I appreciate it."

**In Las Vegas**

"That's right, the best table you've got for 4, yeah, yeah. The cake should be a good size…chocolate with vinella frosting. Around 5 tonight. OK, OK, thanks!" Guido hung up the phone as Speedy came in from the shower. "Howdy, Guido! What brings ya here?"

"Just helping reserve ya the best table at the nicest restaurant and I also took the liberty of ordering ya a wedding cake."

"Really? Thanks. Guido, ya didn't have to do that!"

"Hey, it's your wedding, isn't it? Come on, now throw something on we gotta go shopping for your wedding rings!"

A couple of Ninja Crows sloshed into the main hideout reaking of wine and whiskey sours. "Well, where have you two been?" In answer he sniffed the air. "Oh my God! I should have known!! You brazen idiots! How could you go ahead, stay up all night, and get all shoshed whn ya know w got a robot to finish and unveil!!"

"Ahhh, lighten up ya ol' cheese pusher!" One drunk Crow said.

"WHAT was that?!?!" Cheese cried out angrily. "YOU IDIOTIC DRINK, YOU DUMB IDIOTIC…"

"Cheese, I beg you calm down, it's too early for you to blow your top!!!"

I LEAVE THESE JERKS ALONE FOR THE NIGHT AND THEY GO AHEAD AND DO THIS!! THIS ROBOT HAS TO BE FINISHED AND THEY SHIRK AROUND!!!!!" His face turned bright red and before Jerry could react Cheese exploded.

"Actually for you to get your tantrum out of the way early, I'm relieved!"

"Take these idiots and put them with the other jerks." H turned to the crows that were sober. "You guys you go to the slot machines and get a little more money," he gave them some coins.

A little while later Lucielle entered a flower shop. "Welcome to the Heavenly Garden, may I help you?" the friendly person behind the counter said.

"Yes, I would like to purchase a flower arrangement for my best friend for her wedding this afternoon!"

"Oh, well, tell her congratulations! AS it happens we do a wonderful job with bride's flower arrangements. Let me guess, you guys are from Japan, right?"  
"why, yes!"

"Well, how about a nice arrangement of Lotus Blossoms surrounding the border? Tell me, what are your friend's favorite colors?"  
"Red and pink."

Red and pink! Excellent choices. How about some bright red roses right in the middle of the arrangement surrounded by pink gardenias?"  
"Oh. How lovely!"  
"All right. I'll go right prepare it straight away! You can wait right over there," she pointed to a few metal folding chairs. Lucielle sat down eagerly, looking forward to the happy event that would take place in exactly 4 hours now that Polly no longer had pre-wedding jitters. A sudden noise behind her startled her into looking up.

"Well, well, well, hello, Lucille!"

Lucuille stiffened up. "Hello."

"Long time, no see!" the Ninja Crows said. "what brings YOU here today?"  
"I might ask the same of you?"  
"US? Why we're just here enjoying the sights of Vegas! What about you, huh?"  
"OK I think I have th flowers all ready, how does this look to you?" the florist said, bringing it out.

"Flowers? What, you eloping?"  
"No, her friend is!"

The Crows smiled. "Aw, ain't that nice? Who's the lucky lady?"  
"Polly."

"POLLY?!?!" The Crows said, not being able to believe what they just heard. "What…whoa, whoa…you don't mean..HER?!?! The walking talking bonfire?!?! MARRIED?!?!"

"Wonder what poor victem with no self esteem is glutton for so much punishment that he would want to marry HER?!?!"

Lucielle stood up. "Don't talk about my friend that way!"

"Yeah, don't talk about her friend that way!" The florist agreed.

"Oh please, have you MET Polly?! The cat is not NORMAL! I think she eats cinders for breakfast!"

"Now that's not nice…"

Neither is SHE!!!! Polly Ether the obnoxious hothead! The fire-breathing dragon in the flesh!!"

"WHAT'S her last name?!"

Lucielle beamed proudly. "Well, in a few hours it's going to be Cerviche!"

"CERVICHE?!?!" The Crows said.

"As in SPEEDY Cerviche?' one Crow asked.

"Yes!"

"About how long has he been suicidal?" The other Crow asked.

"Now stop that, there's nothing wrong with Polly! Polly is sweet, decent, kind and generous!"

"Polly?!" Lucille nodded.

"Polly Esther?" another nod.

"THAT Polly Esther? Sweet and KIND?!?! How long have you been in this lovely world of denial? The woman is a witch, plain and simple! Her temper's hotter than Hawaii on the longest day of the year…and I got the scars on my cheek to prove it! She's been known to throw street signs around….and wait, hasn't she belted Speedy a number of times? Like, with cash registers and metal buckets…she's bashed him,…numerous times…and HE wants to marry HER?!?!"  
"Maybe he's a masochist!"

"Or he's courting suicide!"

Meanwhile Speedy and Polly were walking around the many different places, holding hands and waiting eagerly for one-thirty when they would change and get ready for the wedding. Speedy gazed at her. She was in bright pink stretch ants and a white T-shirt…and she was so beautiful! He thought back to their conversation that morning. Every word he said was true! Polly did have faults, but she was so kind, sweet, hardworking, generous and brave in addition to beautiful. Any guy would be proud to have her, and he was thrilled to let the world know she was all his! He felt like screaming at the top of his lungs. "I LOVE POLLY ESTHER!!!"

They went into a small casino with a tiny wooden stage. Already there were people playing the games. "Oh. Look, Speedy a karaoke machine!" There was a sign next to it that said 'Be The Star Tonight. Insert $1.00 and pick a song. Polly looked at Speedy. Speedy could read her thoughts.

"Do it now, or forever with you did!" Polly hugged him and went up to where the machine was. She inserted the money and made hr selection before walking up to the stage. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my lifelong best friend, who will, in just a few hours, become my husband. " She music started up.

_I cant remember when you weren't there  
When I didn't care for anyone but you  
I swear we've been through everything there is  
Cant imagine anything we've missed  
Cant imagine anything the two of us cant do_

Through the year, you've never let me down  
You turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... through the years  
I've never been afraid, I've loved the life we've made  
And I'm so glad I've stayed, right here with you  
Through the years

I cant remember what I used to do  
Who I trusted whom, I listened to before  
I swear you've taught me everything I know  
Cant imagine needing someone so  
But through the years it seems to me  
I need you more and more

Through the years, through all the good and bad  
I knew how much we had, I've always been so glad  
To be with you ... through the years  
Its better everyday, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as its okay, Ill stay with you  
Through the years

Through the years, when everything went wrong  
Together we were strong, I know that I belonged  
Right here with you ... through the years  
I never had a doubt, wed always work things out  
I've learned what loves about, by loving you  
Through the years

Through the years, you've never let me down  
You've turned my life around, the sweetest days Ive found  
Ive found with you ... through the years  
Its better everyday, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as its okay, Ill stay with you  
Through the years!

Speedy jumped up during the song. "That's my girl up there!! That's my girl! She's going to marry me!!! In a few hours, she'll be my wife, the most beautiful Cat in all of Tokyo! I love you, Polly!!" Polly struck a pose and blew him a kiss, and he blew one to her. 'I love you," he mouthed again.

"I love you," she mouthed back.


	15. Don't Laugh At My Friends

The Ninja Crows continued to whoop and holler. "OK, OK, funny litle joke ya made there. Now, come on, seriously, who's getting married?"  
"I already told you, Polly."

"Seriously."

"I AM being serious! The wedding is in a little while."

"Hey, what's going on? Everything ready in here?" Guido said, coming in. "I already reserved the band and the private room for the reception, we'll be going in there after we have the cake and.." he stopped when he saw the Ninja Crows. "what are you losers doing here?!!"

"In town seeing the sights and listening to your pal Lucielle here tell us a real funny joke! You hear it…seems your pal Speedy is crusing for a brusing! According to her he's gonna marry….oh God, it's too funny!"

"What is so funny, may I ask?" Guido asked in dangerously calm voice.

"Speedy, according to this clown…is marrying POLLY!! Oh man, it's just too funny!!!"

"Lucielle, you'd better get out of here," Guido said. "This might get ugly." Lucielle paid for the flowers and left. "It ain't funny, it's true!"  
"Oh come on, you'd think Speedy would have more sense than to wanna marry up with that walkin, talkin TIME BOMB! It's only a matter of time before she blows up and throws the bed at him!"

"One, she ain't gonna do that, and two, it's NOT a joke, they ARE getting married, what's it to ya anyway?!"

"Oh man, we were gonna tell Cheese they were here. But I got a feeling what he's gonna go through is punishment enough, the rest of his life with a permanently lit stick of dynamite!"

"You just cut that out!!!" Guido said. "Don't you make fun of my best friends, ESPECIALLY not today! You got no right to say anything to them, considering what happened to you all the LAST time!"

"But this doesn't make any sense!"

"What right do you have to dictate what does and doesn't make sense! You idiots are fine ones to talk!"

"But think about it! Speedy Cerviche, tough, strong leader is gonna marry Miss Polly Esther…Polly, who wouldn't know ladylike if it ran over her in a pizza van and who's practially made it a HOBBY to bash both you AND him with frying pans, cash registers and what have you!"

"Esther?!" the florist broke in. "That's her middle name?"  
"No, that's her last name!" Guido said. "At least for the next four hours!"

"So…her name is.."

"Polly Esther. That's right, her name is polyester!" The Crow said, snickering.

"Good Lord, no wonder she has a temper, having to go through life with THAT name!"

Guido turned to her. "Could you stay out of this, please?"

"Sorry."  
"As for you guys, you better take back what you said RIGHT now! This HAPPENS to be my best friend's wedding day and if you don't shut up, as the best man I have every perfect right to beat the living tar out of you both!"

"Don't bother, we're leaving, we're leaving! We'll be over at the nearest gift store buying Speedy a SYMPATHY card!"

You KNOCK IT OFF!!! Right now! They're getting married cause thy love each other!"

"Yeah? They got a funny way of showin it, fighting and allowing her to beat the crap out of him every chance she gets! I'm tempted to sit in just to make SURE they go through with it!"

"If I even SEE either one of you jerks at the chapel I'm gonna personally kick you out with my bare hands!!"

A little while later Guido went into the private room he reserved and noticed Lucille giving the band a hand setting up. She ran to Guido. "Oh, Guido. What happened in there?"

"It's OK, those Crows aren't gonna ruin anything, cause I made it perfectly clear to them if thy even try it I'm gonna rip them apart!"

Good Bird came over. "You saw those jerks again?"  
"Yeah, thy heared about the marriage."

"Oh Dear.." Carla cried

"Don't worry," Good Bird said."If I see any of them I'm gonna go out first to face them, it's me they'll wanna take out anyway for turning traitor."

"Oh, Birdie be careful!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, you always were the smartest on of the group. What were you doing with them anyway?"

"Ya know, I'm still not that sure."

"Yes, yes, oh it's beautiful!!' Cheese said, looking at the newly finished robot that the Crows were polishing and attaching last minute boosters to. "I tell you, boys, it's amazing! I feel so great..I feel like dancing! Join me up here will ya, Jerry?"

Right beside you, Cheesy-Boy!!' They started to do a loud softshoe.

"Oh, I'm a bit Cheesy.."

"And I'm a bit old.."

"But now that we're here in Vegas.."

"we'll stop our enemies cold!"

We'll destroy this flashy place.."

"Then buy a pizza place.."

"In our old home town of Japan.."

"They'll shreik to see your face!"

The Ninja Crows who Guido confronted raced into the room just then. "Boss, boss, you'll never guess who's come here to Vegas!"

"Hmm..I give up. Frosty The Snowman?"  
"No, Boss, the Pizza Cats"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"


	16. Love To Go Around

The first song is a song I made up called 'Love To Go Around' (I actually heard a different version on Sesame Street while baby sitting and just changed the lyrics). The next song is 'They Don't Know' by Tracey Ulman.

The band had almost finished setting up when the lead singer, Sonja, beckoned to Lucielle. "Hey, Lucy?' she called, sitting on the front step. "Hey. Guido, can you guys come over here a minute?" she asked as she got her guitar. "The band and I were composing a song in honor of your friends, and we'd like to know what you think." She strummed her guirar and began to sing.

_In work and play._

_Through every day,_

_You never got tired of one another._

_You met as kids,_

_Through all these years,_

_No one compared to each other!_

_But love came along,_

_And swept into town,_

_And that is something you_

_Never can run out of._

_Time for you together,_

_Always will be found,_

_Cause you've got so much love to go around!_

_Through good times and bad,_

_Even through fights that made you sad,_

_You were always there for one another!_

_Through tough times,_

_You understand,_

_You happily accept each other!_

_Cause Love came along,_

_And swept into town,_

_And that is something you_

_Never can run out of._

_Time for you together,_

_Always will be found,_

_Cause you've got so much love to go around!_

_Cause you've got so much love to go around!_

Lucielle and Guido clapped at the end of the song. "Oh my goodness, that was perfect!"

"It was just right," Guido agreed. "It really says them!"

"That was great," Good Bird agreed. "Oh, that reminds me, I gotta go finish my speech for the reception! You guys got the time?"

Sonja looked at her watch. "About 12:00."

"OK, we got time. Let's finish setting up for the reception, work on our speeches, get some lunch, and check on how the cake is doing."

"What?!?! How on EARTH did those felines get here, do they have to follow us everywhere?! How do they always know where we are?! Can't we ever have a single moment of piece?! Why can't they just leave us all alone?! I need a restraining order, I NEED SOME ASPIRIN!!" His face turned bright red but before Jerry could duck the explosion went off.

"But Cheese, ya don't know why they're here!"

"Why ELSE would they be here?! They found out our plans, they're here to stop is like they always do!!!"

"Sir?"

"Hurry, we got to finish this robot and do a good job of it!!! If the Cats get here our plans are gonna be destroyed we're all gonna be dead.."

"No, Sir, they don't know we're here at all!"

"Huh? But…what are they doing here, then?!"

"To attend a wedding!"

A wedding?!"

"Yeah…oh man, this is rich..it turns out Speedy and Polly are getting married!!"

Big Cheese managed to smirk. "To who?"  
The Crows giggled. "To each other!"

"Wait, wait, wait..are you trying to tell me that Speedy Cerviche is getting married to Polly Esther TONIGHT?! HERE?!"  
"Talk about a nasty coincidence!" Jerry said.

"Oh man, I'm almost tempted to sit back and not do anything at all. If he's so glutton for punishment that he would marry a woman that does great pleasure in giving bodily harm what he's gonna go through is punishment enough! Now, back to business.."

"But, Cheese, what are we going to do about the Cats?"

"Nothing, that's what! Absolutely nothing! Those two wanna get married..let them! They'll b so distracted with their cute little wedding ceremony they'll be too busy to stop us!! While their taking each other until death parts them…or Polly loses it whichever comes first…we'll be busy taking over Tokyo! Let's go, we got a robot to finish!!"

Meanwhile Speedy and Polly were swimming in their hotel pool. Speedy swam under the water right under Polly and picked her up in his arms. Polly giggled and swished her legs. Speedy lifted her up and they shared a deep, deep searing kiss.

"Speedy," Polly whispered. "This was a good idea."

"Thought you'd like it. Nothing like a cool swim to relax ya." He rubbed her back happily. "I think we got another hour to kill."

"OK, let's take an hour.." Polly said before kissing him again.

"Polly I love you so much."

"I love you Speedy. Ya know I don't think this day could be any more perfect."

"I know what you mean. It's warm and sunny, not a cloud in the sky, and I'm going to marry the most beautiful Cat in the whole universe! Nothing on earth could go wrong today!

"Yeah, we have nothing to worry about at all!!"

"OK, now here's another song I think you'll enjoy," Sonja said to Guido and Lucielle as they finished decorating the room. "It's called 'They Don't Know."

_You've been around for such a long time now  
Oh  
maybe I could leave you but I don't know how.  
And why should I be lonely ev'ry night  
When I can be with you  
oh yes  
you make it right.  
And I don't listen to the guys who say that you're bad for me  
And I should turn you away -  
'Cause they don't know about us  
and they've never heard of love.  
I get a feeling when I look at you wherever you go now I wanna be there too.  
They say we're crazy but I just don't care  
And if they keep on talking  
still they get nowhere  
So I don't mind if they don't understand  
When I look at you and you hold my hand -  
'Cause they don't know about us  
and they've never heard of love.  
Why should it matter to us if they don't approve?  
We should just take our chances while we've got nothing to lose. -  
Baby  
there's no need for living in the past  
Now I've found good loving gonna make it last.  
I tell the others  
don't bother me  
'Cause when they look at you  
they don't see what I see  
No  
I don't listen to their wasted lines  
Got my eyes wide open and I see the signs -  
'Cause they don't know about us  
and they've never heard of love.  
No  
I don't listen to their wasted lines  
Got my eyes wide open and I see the signs'Cause they don't know about us and they've never heard of love._


	17. Going To The Chapel

The songs here are 'Foolin Round' by Patsy Cline, and 'She'll Make Me Happy' from Muppet's Take Manhattan.

_I know that you've been foolin' around on me right from the start  
So I'll give back your ring and I'll take back my heart  
And when you're tire of foolin' around with two or three_

Just come on home and fool around with me.  
Then come on home and fool around with me.

Well I wasn't foolin' around the day I said I do  
But many a night I wished that I had been a-foolin' too  
I know it's foolish taking all this misery  
But when it's you a fool I'll always be

So honey fool around. You know right where I'm at  
And don't worry if I'm lonesome cause I'm used to that  
And when you're tire of foolin' around with two or three  
Then come on home and fool around with me

I know that you've been foolin' around on me right from the start  
So I'll give back your ring and I'll take back my heart  
And when you're tire of foolin' round with two or three  
Just come on home and fool around with me.

After Dee Dee finished her Kareoke performance, everyone in the audience clapped, including Sundance and Cosmo. Immidiately after taking her bows she raced backstage into the small dressing room she asked for. She opened the door and found her pretty pink lacy dress that came down to her knees. With full speed she put it on and grabbed the shiny brightly wrapped package she stowed on the shelf. She put on her makeup and ran a comb through her hair. She checked her watch. 1:00, good. She could make it in plenty of time. She raced out before Sundance and Cosmo could see her. After the way thy had spoken to the Pizza Cats they deserved to have their butts kicked by Polly. She still wasn't too thrilled to be seen with them, and she CERTAINLY was not going to ask them to accompany her to the wedding this afternoon. Ignoring the sounds of 'Hey, Dee Dee!" and "Where are you going?" she ran out of the casino.

"Hey, taxi, taxi!" she flagged down a cab and opened the door. "St. Mary's Chapel. Double the amount if you can make it there in half an hour!" She finished fixing her makeup in the car.

Meanwhile four of the Ninja Crows were hidden behind a piller. "St Mary's huh?" One said. "You two, inform Big Cheese, you come with me." They flagged down a cab. "St. Mary's Chapel and step on it!"

Meanwhile Speedy and Polly had climbed out of the pool and headed for thier rooms to shower and change into their wedding clothes. Neither one of them could believe it, it was almost time! Just a hour and a half left and their lives would change forever! Polly felt another fluttering in her stomach…but she knew this time it wasn't jitters at all…it was pure happiness and excitement. She sat down on the sofa and took out the small photo album she took with hr and went through a few of the pictures. Speedy was right, they had shared so much together! There they were building a playhouse in his backyard when they were 9. There they were on the beach at 10 when both of their families went together. She had her arms around him and he had his hand on her shoulder. Underneath he had written 'To Polly- Best Friends Forever! Speedy'. "Forever," she whispered touching the picture. They had kept that promise. Sure they fought, but they always forgave each other and were always there for each other. There they were at the prom together. Speedy had wanted to ask Lucille but Guido beat him to it, and Polly couldn't find a date, so Speedy had asked her…and it was a wonderful night! She had had a crush on him since he had surprised her with her flute, and when she was a child she had fantasized about marrying him. But when he started dating Lucielle her heart had broke and she had had to swollow her jealousy to keep Lucielle's friendship. But now her fantasies were FINALLY coming true! This cat, who was her best friend all her life and the one she secretly loved was marrying her!!! In an hour and a half! HER!! Tears of joy filled her eyes. "I love you, Speedy," she whispered. "I always have!" A knock at the door startled her. "Come in."

Lucielle entered. "Hello, Polly. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm so great, Lucielle!"

"So, are you ready to get dressed?"

"Yep. You can jump in the shower now while I put on my dress." She closed the album and reach for her Pointless Sisters dress she chose to marry in. Simple, comfortable, and perfect!

_He'll make me happy  
Each time I see him  
He'll be the reason  
My heart can sing  
He'll stand beside me  
And I'll have everything  
She'll make me happy  
Each time I hold her  
And I will follow  
Where my heart may lead  
And she'll be all  
I'll ever need  
Days go passing into years  
Years go passing day by day  
She'll make him happy  
Now and forever  
Until forever  
Their love will grow  
She only knows  
He'll make her happy  
That's all she needs to know  
They'll be so happy  
Now and forever  
Until forever  
Their love will grow  
I only know  
He'll make me happy  
That's all I  
need...to...know..._

Speedy and Guido and finished putting on their new suits and splashed on colonge. Guido picked up two gardenias. "Here ya go, Speedy. One for each of our buttonholes."

"Hey, thanks, Guido. So, ya got the rings?"

"Right here," he reached into his pocket and pulled them out. "Looks like we're all ready, huh?"

"I know I am! I tell ya Guido, this day can't get any better! The sun is shining and the birds are singing…and I'm gonna marry the most wonderful cat in the whole world! I feel like the luckiest cat ever!!"

"Hey, we just want today to be the most romantic day of your life!"

"Thanks, Guido. I appreciate it!"

"Ya know..I really am happy for you and Polly. I know you and I have fought in the past, and there are times Polly and I haven't always agreed...but I am happy for you two. You guys are my best friends…and I don't know what I'd do without either one of you. I only wish the best of luck for you guys!"

"Thanks again, Guido, you really are the best friend a guy ever had!" He gave him a big hug.

The Ninja Crows came to the hideout of Big Cheese. "Boss, Boss, we found out where this ceremony is supposed to take place."

"Where then?"

"St. Mary's Chapel. We saw one of those New York Pizza Cats take off to it."

"HAH. So what time is Speedy's death sentence…I mean marriage! Marriage…death sentence…where did that come from? Anyway, when is it?"  
"Around two-thirty today."

"Perfect!! So, we attack around three! Right in the middle of the vows!! Hope It's a long wedding, cause it's gonna be a short honeymoon!" They all laughed right out loud.

The taxi arrived at the Chapel ad Dee Dee came out and paid the driver, entering at the front door. "Excuse me, I'm here for the Cerviche/Esther wedding."

"Cerviche, Cerviche….oh yes, you're early. It's going to be in the main chapel room, down that way. You can make yourself comfortable!"

"Thanks!"

"OK, now the time has come! A little heroic fanfare if ya will!!" The Crows then took out trumpets and began to play a melodramatic tune. "Thank you! Now Gentilemen and….Gentilemen! Presenting the one machine that will bring about once and for all the ultimate destruction of the Pizza Cats!!! Presenting, for your enjoyment, the Superior Cat Stomping Ultimate Machine of Destruction!!' He lifted up the blue sheet to reveal the huge metallic robot/

"Ooh, aah!" Came the reply as the Crows all applauded.

"Speedy Cerviche and Pollyanna Esther?" the receptionist said, coming into the main room.

Speedy stood up from the chairs he and Polly were sitting on. "That's us!"

"OK, I'll need the Marriage Certificate please?" Speedy handed it over. " OK, I'll get this notorized. And I'll also need your passports and greencards?" Speedy and Polly gave them. "All right let me get these verified and I'll be right with you."

Dee Dee came out of the main room. "Hey, guys, congratulations!"  
"Dee Dee, you came!" Polly stood up and embraced her. Speedy hugged her too.

"Hy glad you could make it!"

"Hey…how'd you get away from Cosmo and Sundance?"

"It wasn't easy at all. I managed to steal away from them during a Kareoke contest. But I wouldn't miss this day!" She gave them her gift. 'Here."

"Thank you!"

Lucielle came then in her Pointless Sister's dress. "Everything's ready up front. Oh, Dee Dee, isn't this exciting?"  
"I'll say. Hey, where's Guido?"

"He had something important to fetch he told me, but he'll be back in a few minutes."

The receptionist came back. "OK, everything checks out and the license is being made official. I'm sure you two would like to do some last minute freshening up. Speedy can to into the dressing room on the left and Pollyanna on the right." She turned to Dee Dee. "Miss you're in a chapel, please take off your sunglasses."

"Oh, sorry." She removed them and put them in her pocket.

Good Bird and Carla came to the chapel. "whew, we made it, just in time. Come on, Carla."

"Well, well, well, look what the dog dragged in on a platter!!!"

Good Bird wheeled around to see the Ninja Crows facing him. "what do you useless buzzards want?!"

"HAH!! We're the useless buzzards ya traitor?!?! Ya Benedict Arnold!! What do ya think you were doing joining these bozois?!"

"I was finally realizing my true place in this world, which is fighting on the side of truth and justice, something I don't expect any of you to understand!"

Ya big wuss! Ya baby!! To think we once followed ya! We once thought you were the most daring fearless fighter we've ever had!! Now look at ya! How could you abandon us?! How can you betray us like this?! YOU'RE NOTHING!!"

"I got three words for you dummies: GO TO HELL!!" He pulled out his sword. "Carla, get back. " Immidiately he started attacking. "Don't even THINK about going I there!!! Not at all! For one thing it's a House of God and you'll contaminate it! For another, you are NOT going to spoil my friend's wedding!"

"HAH, since when did YOU care about a House of GOD?!"

"Since I found goodness and light, one thousand miles away from any of YOU!!" Using his stelth that served him so well when he served under Cheese, he managed to fight off all the Ninja Crows until the raced away yelling. "TRAITOR!!! BACKSTABBER!! YOU'RE GOOD FOR NOTHING!! How can you do this to us, your own friends!!"

"My true friends are in that chapel and if any of you even THINK of going in there I'll mess you up even more, got me?! Now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!" Carla embraced him.

"Birdie, you were wonderful!"

"Thanks, Carla! Now, we got a wedding to go to!!"

Polly was sitting in the dressing room, while Lucielle and Dee Dee were making last minute finishing touches with her makeup. "There we go," Lucielle said, smiling.

Dee Dee gasped. "She's so beautiful! Speedy won't be able to take his eyes of of you!!"  
Polly blushed. "Thank you, Dee Dee."

"You know, Polly…I just want to say how happy I am for you, and despite our differences…I really admire you."

"Oh, thank you, Dee Dee!" She hugged her.

"Here comes the bride, all dressed in…red and pink!" Carla sang, coming in and hugging her. "You look so beautiful! So…you all ready?"

Polly nodded. "Yeah."Lucielle handed Polly her flowers.

"Lovely flowers for a lovely bride!"

Guido came into the room. "Everyone ready? Wow, Polly! You look lovely!"

"Thank you. What kept you, Guido?"

"Well, I found a surprise for your ceremony. You know you and Speedy's song, Someday Soon, by Judy Collins?"  
Yeah."  
"well, I thought to myself, what can I do to make this day really special and meaningful? Then I just happened to come upon a poster advertising a certain someone's performance…" he opened the door and Judy Collins herself came in. Polly almost screamed and fell on her knees for a minute before she stood up. "Oh…my…Judy Collins…I..Oh my.."  
Guido smiled. "Miss Collins, this is one of my best friends, Polly. She's marrying my other best friend, Speedy."

Judy smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, congratulations!"

"Oh..thank you!!! Thank you for coming to sing at my wedding!"

Guido looked at his watch. "I think its time."

"Wait, wait! She needs something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue!"  
Everyone thought for a moment before Lucielle took off a blue scarf. "Here, this is blue," she said, putting it around Polly's neck and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you!"

"These earrings are old, they were my grandmother's," Carla said, giving them to Polly.

Dee Dee pulled off a bracelet. "You can borrow this for the ceremony."

Carla then took off a hair ribbon and tied it around Polly's wrist. "Here, this is brand new."

"Thank you."  
"OK, let's go," Guido said, leading the way. Polly and Lucille staid behind for a moment.

Both girls smiled at each other. Can you believe this day's finally come?"

"No," Lucielle said honestly.

"I mean, who ever thought when we were kittens…who ever thought up till a few months ago.."

"Who would have thought" Lucielle agreed.

"I guess that's what life is all about, full of surprises.." she smiled ad embraced Lucielle. "Oh, Lucille….I'm just so happy!! I'm so happy!"


	18. All My Love

The sings used are 'Bright Morning Stars' by Judy Collins, and 'One Hand, One Heart, from 'west Side Story.'

The receptionist poked her head in. "Miss Esther? Are you ready?"

Polly looked at Lucille and they both smiled. "Yeah, I think I am!" She picked up her flowers and she and Lucille made their way through the main room and stopped at the front of the chapel. The walls were a creamy white and the carpet was a deep red. The pews were rich mahogany. Dee Dee and Carla had seated themselves in the front seat and Good Bird dressed in a snappy tuxedo approached them.

"wow, you both look beautiful!" Good Bird said. "So, Polly," he cleared his throat. "May I have the honor of walking you down the aisle?"  
"You may," Polly said smiling. Good Bird offered her his arm and Polly took it. Lucielle smiled and nodded to the receptionist. She in turn nodded to Carla. Carla walked over to where Judy Collins stood near a Kareoke machine. Soon her song, 'Bright Morning Stars' came on. Judy began to sing.

_Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Day is breaking in my soul._

_Bright morning stars are rising.  
The night is almost gone._

Lucille then walked down the aisle to where Speedy and Guido had come up to join the Preist, who was standing in back of a large white podium that had a golden cross on it.

_The sycamores are bending their branches to the dawn.  
The wind sighs on the river.  
The willows bend to pray.  
And dawn is breaking gently upon a brand new day._

Polly took a deep breath. Good Bird smiled at her. "You all ready, Polly?"  
Polly smiled. "Yeah, I am!"  
"Then let's get you married!" They proceeded up the aisle. Polly and Speedy's eyes locked immediately. For the next few minutes they forgot everyone else was even there!

_Day is breaking in my soul._

_Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Day is breaking in my soul._

_Bright morning stars are rising._  
_The promise comes again,  
That heals the broken hearted  
That pleads our wars to end.  
The silver moon light scatters like tears upon the lawn,  
But eases sorrow.  
We greet a bright new dawn.  
Day is breaking in my soul.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Day is breaking in my soul._

_Bright morning stars are rising.  
My soul is now renewed.  
My love ones safe in heaven,  
A better world in view.  
And all our pain and pleasure,  
Our struggles to break free,  
Can lead us in this new dawn  
To true serenity._

_Day is breaking in my soul_

_Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising.  
Bright morning stars are rising._

_Day is breaking in my soul._

Polly and Good Bird made their way up the aisle. When they reached Speedy he eagerly walked down the three wide steps to where Polly and Good Bird were. Good Bird kissed Polly's cheek, shook Speedy's hand and pulled him into a hug, put Polly's hand into his and stepped back into the front pew next to Carla. Speedy and Polly made their way up the stairs to where the Priest was. He cleared his throat. "Dearly Beloved, we have gathered here on this bright and lovely day to witness the joyous union of Speedy and Pollyanna. Lt us pray…"

Meanwhile two other Ninja Crows had snuck into the Chapel. "Come on, I just HAVE to see them ACTUALLU go through with this!" He snickered.

"Can I help you?" One of the Church Assistants approached them.

"Yeah, we wanna know, is the Speedy Cerviche/ Polly Esther wedding still going on?"  
"why yes, it just began, it's down that way." The Crows snickered at that. "I don't see why getting married is so funny."

"Oh, if you only knew," One of the Crows said. He beckoned to the assistant who followed them into the room. "Ya see the maid-of-honor up there?" He nodded. "well not that long ago, the best man and the groom up there were fighting non stop over her affections! NOT the bride up there, HER!"

"So, people can change thier minds they have a right to!"  
"But ya don't get it…the bride is the POLAR opposite of the maid-of-honor! In short- the bride is a monstar!! She ain't human, she's a beast and I got the marks to prove it!" He showed his scars. "SHE did that. Buddy! HER!! What does THAT tell you?!"

"wild wedding night? She looks like a perfectly sweet lady to me."

'OH, if you ONLY knew! And you mean to tell me that after months and months of fighting his so-called best friend for the shy, demure maid-of-honor, all of a sudden he's up there marring her polar opposite who he only thought of as his FRIEND…but now out of thin air he's marying her!!!"

"You can fall in love with your best friend, that's not all that unusual."

"But just like THAT! Bing, bang, boom?!"

"HAH, this I have to see!" The Crows made their way in and sat down in the back pew as the Priest continued.

"Speedy Yattaro Cerviche, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife? To live together under God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, honor her, cherish and keep her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer through good times and through bad? And will you vow with all your heart to forsake all others and keep yourself entirely to her until death do you part?"  
"I will," Speedy said, beaming at Polly happily.

"Pollyanna Pururun Esther, will you have this man to be your wedded husband? To live together under God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, honor him, cherish and keep him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through good times and through bad? And will you vow with all your heart to forsake all others and keep yourself entirely to him until death do you part?"

"I will," Polly said with tears of joy in her eyes, gazing at Speedy.

"The bride and groom have informed me thy have written their own vows." He nodded at Speedy. Polly gave hr flowers to Lucielle and took Speedy's hands.

Speedy turned to Polly. "Polly, I found this poem in a book, and I think it applies to both of us, not just right now, this moment, but ever since the moment we met." He pulled out a small piece of paper and cleared his throat.

"we started out as friends,

Even if we didn't see eye to eye," (The Ninja Crows snickered, "That's the truth!")

"Even if we didn't get along at times,

We still cared for each other.

Sometimes I made you smile," Polly giggled at that.

"Sometimes you made me smile.

You helped me when I got into scrapes,

I wonder..

Could it be?

I got the butterflies every time I thought about you.

Even if sometimes we got on each other's nerves,

I see your face every time I close my eyes.

And I smile every time I think of you!

Sometimes when you're not there I see you in the stars.

From here till the day we die, I will love you here and now

And I will defend you to the very end!

I know it took me the longest time to fully realise it,

But now I know and vow,

That there has never and will never be anyone else that holds my heart.

I love you, Polly."

Polly had tears in her eyes at the end of the poem. "Speedy," she began, 'Ever since you helped me with the bullies the first day I moved to Tokyo, and gave me this flute to help me feel better the next day I've been in love with you. You are without a doubt the kindest, sweetest, most honest and most bravest Cats I've ever met in my life! You've put up with a lot just be knowing me, in particular my temper, which sometimes is so hard to control. But you put up with it all and gave me your love, and that has made me love you all the more because of it.

This flute is my most prized possesion, mainly because it came from you. I think this can tell my love better than I ever could. So, I'm going to let my music from this flute speak for me now." She took her flute out, stepped back a bit, and began to play a beautiful melody from her heart. It started high and fluttery and became rich and full. The notes seemed to fill the room with it's message of love. Just as swiftly it faded away. Everyone's breath was taken away, they had never heard Polly play like that before! Polly put it away and took Speedy's hands. "As my music said clearly...I love you, Speedy."

The Priest smiled. Carla then stood up and made her way up the steps to the podium, adjusting the mike as the Priest handed her a Bible. "A reading from the Book of 1st Corinthians:  
_If I speak in the tongues of men and angels but do not have love, I have become a sounding piece of brass or a clashing cymbals. And if I have the gift of prophesying and am acquainted with all the sacred secrets and all knowledge, and if I have all the faith so as to transplant mountains but do not have love, I am nothing. And if I give all my belongings to feed others, and if I hand over my body that I may boast, but do not have love, I am not profited at all.  
Love is long-suffering and kind. Love is not jealous, it does not brag, does not get puffed up, does not behave indecently, does not look for it's own interests, does not become provoked. It does not keep account of the injury. It does not rejoice over unrightousness, but rejoices with the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things." The Word of the Lord."_

As she went back to hr seat the Priest continued. "we now come to the lighting of the wedding candle." He lead Speedy and Polly to a tiny table to the right which held a huge white candle with a golden cross printed on it, and two regular size lit candles, one on each side. The Priest picked up one candle and gave it to Speedy. "This candle represents Speedy's life before. This candle represents Pollyanna's life before." He gave Polly the other candle. "Please light the and together and blow out your individual ones to represent your two souls now being joined together as one. As we light this candle we also remember Speedy's parents who are with us in spirit today." Speedy and Polly lit the candle and blew out the little ones they were holding.

_Make of our hands one hand,  
Make of our hearts one heart,   
Make of our vows one last vow:  
Only death will part us now.   
_

_Make of our lives one life,  
Day after day, one life._

Now it begins, now we start  
One hand, one heart;  
Even death won't part us now.

Make of our lives one life,  
Day after day, one life.  
Now it begins, now we start  
One hand, one heart,  
Even death won't part us now.

"Now we've come to the ring ceremony," the Priest said. "The rings represent eternal love, never beginning and never ending. Who has the rings?"

"I do," Guido said, giving them to the Priest.

"Speedy," the Priest said. "Please place this ring on the third finger of Pollyanna's left hand and repeat after me,"

Speedy did so and repeated the vows. "Polly, this ring is a symbol of my eternal faith and abiding love for you and only you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Pollyanna," the Priest said, giving her her ring, "Please place this ring on the third finger of Speedy's left hand and repeat after me."

Polly did so. " Speedy, this ring is a symbol of my eternal faith and abiding love for you and only you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"with the exchange of vows and rings, and the joining of hands," the Priest said, holding their ringed hands and blessing them, "May you, Speedy, Pollyanna, become one under the laws of men and more important, in the eyes of God. With the power invested in me through God and the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now.." but before he could finish Speedy pulled Polly into his arms and began kissing her deeply. "Uh..go on kissing the bride," he said. Guido raised his eyebrows, amused. Carla and Dee Dee hid their giggles. Lucielle started to tear up with happiness, ad Guido ran over to massage her shoulders. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to present for the first time ever, Mr. And Mrs. Speedy and Pollyanna Esther Cerviche!" He smiled. "Good luck!" Speedy and Polly thanked him and hugged him joyfully.

"You guys go on ahead," Guido said. "we gotta help finish setting up the room for the reception and confirm th restaurant reservations." H turned to the Priest. "You can come too." No one noticed when the Crows left the room.

"Oh, Guido, this…this was so beautiful!!! I'm just SO happy!" Guido took Lucielle outside just in time as her missles gave a small fireworks display. Dee Dee whistled.

"And I thought Mary Anne was bad!"

"Here comes the bride!" Speedy sang out, carrying Polly into the Honeymoon Suite. Polly giggled as Speedy set her down and gave hr a tender kiss. He put up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and took Polly's hand, drawing her close.

"Polly..I can honestly say there's no one more lovely than you are tonight.." he said.

"Speedy…this day is so incredible…I just can't believe we're finally married! It's like a dream."

"I hope not, cause I don't ever wanna wake up!" He gave her a deep, searing kiss and picked her up again, carrying her toward the bed. For 20 minutes they kissed deeper and deeper, more deeply than they had ever kissed before. Speedy was just reaching over with one hand to turn down the bed….when the whole room began to shake and rumbling noises were heard outside. "what the hell?!" Speedy cried, jumping up and running toward the window

"Oh my God!" Polly cried as the joined him. Neither one could believe what they saw.


	19. Attack of the Cheese

The streets of Las Vegas were rocking violently. The casino's slot machines were rocking back and forth. The showgirls fell right on their butts in the middle of their dancing. "what's going on?" some cried.

"Earthquake!!" Another person yelled.

People rushed out of the casinos and their businesses to gasp at what they all saw.

"What's THAT?!?!" someone cried out.

"MONSTAR!!!"  
Guido, Lucielle, Dee Dee, and Carla came out of the room thye were finishing setting up for the reception to take in the sight of Cheese's brand new robot. "No," Guido answered. "Worse…a robot!"

An all too familar annoying high-pitched voice came over the loud speaker. "Attention, Las Vegas!!! Attention! Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Seymour Cheese, former Prime Minister of Tokyo and soon to be it's new Emperior after I take over YOUR city…but you can call me Mr. Big! How ya like my new toy? Impressive, is it not? OK, now listen carefully, here's the deal, I got a message for your Mayor…he's got exactly one hour to surrender, or my big friend here won't hesitate to pound your precious Sin City unto HELL! Ha,ha,ha!!!"

"Oh yeah, not if I can help it, Seymour!"

"Bad Bird, is that you ya traitorous tin turkey?!"

"Right voice wrong name ya loser! It's GOOD Bird now and I fight with my friends, the Pizza Cats, two of whoms day you almost ruined with that tinker toy!"

"HAH..oh I'm sorry…how careless of me, I didn't mean to ALMOST ruin thier day…if I could go back in time..I'D DO THIS RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF IT!!!!"""Ah, shut up!!!!"

"why don't you, PERMANENTLY?!?! Ninja Crows, get him!!!"

Guido then stood up. "Hey, you mess with one of my friends, you mess with me!!"

Lucille then ran out of his hotel room. "Guido!" she called out, tossing him his umbrella.

"Thanks, Lucille!"

Dee Dee withdrew her katana. "Mind if I join in?"

"The more the merrier!"

"GET THEM YOU IDIOTS!!! GET THE ARMORED TRAITOR FIRST!!"

"I don't think so ya dummy!" Good Bird raised his sword as the Ninja Crows came at him. Fortunately being their former leader he knew all their weaknesses and could easily take them down. Several began to approach Guido and he used his umbrella to put them in a trance.

"Hey guys, there's only one more ticket left for the Celine Dion concert tonight and if ya want it ya gotta fight for it!!"

Hey, gimmie that ticket!! I want it, it's mine!!!" The Crows began to hack each other with their swords until they fell unconscious to the ground.

"YA STUPID JERKS!!! what part of destroy them don't you UNDERSTAND?! Now listen up, Las Vegas! Your Mayor has just on hour to surrender or else.." and to prove his point the fired right at a hug billboard, toppling it over. But Dee Dee and Guido managed to get the people standing under it out of the way before it burst into flame.

"I can't believe this, how does he always follow us everywhere?!" Guido said angrily.

"Hey at least they managed to have the wedding!" Good Bird said.

Meanwhile Speedy and Polly were watching from the balcony of their hotel room.

"I don't believe this, how does this turkey always mange to find us everywhere?!?!" Polly said angrily.

"I don't know, Kitten. But it's a good thing we managed to pack our armor! Come on, we can't let them fight all alone!"

"Yeah!! Oh, wait till I get my hands on those idiots, I'll drop kick em back to Prisoner's Island myself!!"

"And I'll give ya a hand!!"


	20. Robot Rampage

Big Cheese laughed right out loud. "Oh, they think they got us beat, huh? Hey, Jerry, let's show this lovely town just what this sweet baby can do, huh?"  
"Right behind ya, Cheese! Let's go!!" Flicking a few switches Jerry guided the robot to a few small buldings…and proceeded to use the lazer rays that fired from it's eyes to flatten it down to ashes, causing the crowd to gasp.

"Holy.." Guido said.

"HOORAY!!" The Ninja Crows cheered. "Long live the new Prime Minister of Little Tokyo!"

Cheese laughed again.

"Oh, that was simply delicious! Jerry, let's do that again, shall we?"

"Very well," Jerry aimed at the building right next to it and shot that to a pile of ashes as well.

"HOORAY!" The Ninjas cheered again.

"Strike two!" Cheese got out his mike. "Citizens of Las Vegas, let these demonstrations of our robot be a warning to all of you! If you don't get your mayor to surrender to me, your entire precious city will end up looking just like that in a matter of minutes!!!"  
"Oh yeah?!" Came a familiar voice. Cheese turned around as two familiar figures in white and pink appeared on th horizon.

"Well, well, the happy bride and bridegroom themselves! I'd offer you congratulations on your marriage, but unfortunately it only lasted a few hours!"

"Don't look for us to say thanks, Cheese! We don't know how you managed to follow us here, but it won't be for very much longer!"

"HAH, that's a laugh! In case you two were…ahem…"busy" and didn't notice the demonstration, Jerry, hit it!" Jerry aimed and destroyed even more buildings. "HAH!!! Just try to stop that!!"

"Don't mind if we do!" Speedy said as he and Polly joined Guido, Good Bird, and Dee Dee.

"Ninja Crows, attack and DO IT RIGHT THIS TIME!!!" Immidiatly the Ninjas flew in. Guido easily took out a few by using his umbrella as a club. Polly threw her heart shaped shuriken at as many Crows as sh could find. Dee Dee easily whipped the weapons out of the hands of her Crows and kicked them until thy doubled over. Speedy was taking on three at once while Good Bird knocked them down left and right. "All right, now that they're distracted, here's where we have some fun! Jerry, aim to take them down, starting with the newly-made bridegroom!"

"With complete pleasure, believe me!" Jerry took aim at the back of Speedy's head. "My condolences to the widow, but two hours a bride!"

Polly looked up as the sound of the robot got closer. "SPEEDY, LOOK OUT!!!" Speedy ducked as she jumped up and landed on the canon. "LOOK, BIRDBRAIN, LET ME MAKE SOMETHING CLEAR TO YOU….YOU DO NOT TRY TO HARM MY HUSBAND!!!" Taking out her claws, she sliced the canon in half.

"MY CANNON!!! NINJAS, NO MORE PLAYING AND NO MORE MR. NICE GUY (not that I've ever been one) KILL HER!!!"

Polly jumped down and raised her paw. "Ya boys wanna tangle with me? Come and get me, thn!" She turnd on the magnets in her uniform and waved her hand, beckoning the Crows near her despite their struggling. Once they got close enough Polly took out her claws and clawed their faces to pieces.

"I was gonna personally attack Speedy, but I got a feeling that this marriage he entered into is punishment enough!"  
"what was that, ya jerk?!" Speedy cried angrily. "Did you JUST insult my new bride?!?!"

"Hah, you got your hands full with that hothead. I don't know wether to send you a wedding present or a SYMPATHY CARD!!!"

"SHUT UP YOU MONSTARS!!!" Speedy turned to Guido. "Hey, Guido, I';m gtting a little cold, how abouit a nice big fire?"

"You got it, Speedy!!" Guido aimed his umbrella as a stream of fire shot from it and landed on the feet of th robot.  
"NOO, our foundation!!" Jerry cried, stomping the foot until the fire was out.

Speedy jumped on one of the rocket boosters. "Now, what was it you ordered your goons to do to my wife?!" He used his sword to cut it right through.

"THE ROCKET BOOSTER!!!" Jerry cried out as the robot began to rock.

"I thought ya said ya installed a backup set!"

'I did!"

"So take them out, what's wrong with ya!"

The robot then began to shake as a spare set of boosters appeared. "The heck with this! Jerry, aim the boosters and let's head for Tokyo now!"  
"You got it!! ALL NINJAS, JUMP ON!! Now!" The Ninjas started to climb on. ""We're headed back to Tokyo!"

"Oh boy, back to Tokyo!!"

"See ya, suckers!" Cheese said into his mike. "By the time you get back to Tokyo…there won't BE a Tokyo! It's gonna be destroyed. Rebuilt, and named Symouropolis!!! Ha,ha,ha!! Jerry, prepare for takeoff in five…"

"I don't think so, Cheese! Ya better get out of there and I mean now!"

Polly threw some more hearts at the spare boosters, knocking them out as the robot tilted to the left and the right. "The boosters…the spares!!" The robot shook violently. Jerry tried to strighten it, but all that did was make the robot rock even more violently.

"GET THIS THING OFF THE GROUND!!!" Cheese screamed.

"I CAN'T!! Not without the spares!!" Jerry cried.

"OK guys, I think this takes the triple whammy! You all ready?!"

"Yeah!" Polly and Guido cried.

Guido jumped on top of his umbrella and held his sword out in frotn of him. Soon blue energy surrounded it.

Polly concentrated hard and pink energy surrounded her. She took hr flut in on hand and katana in th other and crosed thm in frotn of hr, transferring the nerygy into them.

Speedy held his sword with both hands as energy surrounded him and collected into his Magical Ginsu Sword which he took out and crossed with his other sword in front of him.

Polly swung her katana and flute in the shae of a big heart has her energy flowed into that. "HEARTBREAKER!!!" she cried.

Guido brought his sword, covered in blue energy down with all his might. "AZURE DRAGON FIRE!!"

Speedy used the energized swords to make a huge circle in the air. "CAT'S EYE SLASH!!" All three energy beams were enough to make all the boosters explode and broght the robot down in a heap with all the Ninjas hanging on for dear life.


	21. Party Time!

The song is 'Valentine' by Martina McBride

The robot crashed in a huge heap upon the ground. From inside the robot came a hug yell. "ARRRRRRGH!!!! NO!!!! NOT FAIR NOT FAIR!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!! I STILL LOST, I STILL LOST! "

"SIR, I BEG YOU, NOT IN HERE. NOT INSIDE THE ROBOT, CONTROL YOURSLF!!

"THESE CATS, THY'R EVERYPLACE!!! I HATE THEM I HATE THEM!!! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!" Before everyone's eyes the entire structure exploded into a pile of rubble and junk. Cheese and Jerry tumbled out just barely conscious and covered in rubble, collapsing to the ground.

Speedy jumped in front of them both and twirled his swords. "Time to do our pose, Guys!" Guido and Polly joined him.

"Tah-Dah!" They all said together. The air was filled with applause soon after as the crowd clapped and cheered and surrounded the Cats, Good Bird and Dee Dee. Modestly they all waved thanks and acknowledged the applause. Soon the Las Vegas police pushed their way into the crowd and scooped up Cheese and Jerry.

"Here are our criminals, men. Let's haul them in!"

"If you would, officer," Guido said. "They're from our hometown, if you'd keep them overnight in your cells, we'll be glad to take them back with us tomorrow so our ruler can decide on a proper punishment for them." The officer agreed and lead Cheese, Jerry, and the Crows away before any of them woke up.

"That'll teach ya to try to ruin our wedding day!" Speedy said angrily.

"Congradulations!" someone called out from the crowd.

"Thank you!" Speedy and Polly said, waving.

Lucielle ran out from the crowd and hugged Guido. "You were all fantastic!"

"Thanks, Lucielle. it's fighting for the honor if such a beautiful lady as yourself that makes what we do worthwhile!" Speedy and Polly looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Speedy pulled his bride close to him. "Ya know Polly," he whispered. "we still have time before the reception….and we never really got to..ya know…celebrate!"

Polly blushed and winked at him. "what are we waiting for, then?" She wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deeply as he took her in his arms and began to carry her back to the hotel.

"Hey, were are you two going?" someone called out.

Speedy turned around. "I'm going into the Honeymoon Suite with the woman I love!"

Around 5, Speedy and Polly entered the restaurant where Guido had made the reservations. The entire restaurant stood and applauded their heroes as the waitress showed them to the table. Guido, Lucielle, Good Bird, Carla, and Dee Dee had already seated themselves.

"The owner wanted me to let both of you know that in honor of your marriage and your saving of our city, your dinner is on the house!"

Hey, thanks!" Speedy said.

"I took the liberty of ordering us some champagne." Guido said, pointing to the large green bottle chilling in a tub of ice. Speedy opened it and poured out some for everyone. Guido took his and stood up. "I would like to make a toast." He cleared his throat as everyone stood up. "I'd like us all to raise our glasses to Speedy and Polly on this special day. Speedy, Polly….where can I begin? I mean, where do you start with over ten years of hanging out…samurai training…fighting Big Cheese..fighting each other but always making up…getting the wrong end of a frying pan courtesy of the bride..." everyone laughed at that and Polly waved her hand. mouthing 'thank you'.

"Hey, you ain't Mr, Innocent! You once threw a can at me when I tried to song when we were at that spa!" Speedy pointed out. Guido raised his hand ad waved a bit.

"But also over ten years of friendship, and over ten years of sticking together through thick and thin. No matter how many disagreements we may all have I know that we'll always be here for each other, like we have been many times before! I know sometimes we've said some things we've never meant, and sometimes we've pickd on ach other….but I want to take this moment, on your wedding day, to tell you both..I love you. You're like a brother and sister to me and I can say life would be dull without you both in it. Speedy, Polly, may you have a wonderful life together and my every day be an adventure. I love you both!"

Lucielle stood up. "I'm not that good with speeches..in fact, this is my very first one! But I want to say that I've always admired Speedy and Polly, even when we were little kittens. I know you both had such a close friendship even then that no matter what you'd be inseparable, and it was so amazing to me. As close as I am with Polly and even when I used to date Speedy, I know it was nothing compared with what the both of you had. Your closeness just grew and grew over time until..here we are. And I can honestly stand here and truly say that no two people deserve each other more than you! You and true genuine soul mates in every sense of the word and you honestly deserve to be together. Speedy, Polly, congratulations and may God bless both of you forever!"

The band leader took the mike. "Speedy Cerviche and Polly Esther Cerviche may God bless you forever in your marriage. This goes out to you, from us. So, if you would..take the floor!" Speedy took Polly on the floor as th band cued a romantic melody.

_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you_

If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside   
I'd still feel for you

And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine

All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before   
In my dreams I couldnt love you more  
I will give you my heart   
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine

La da da  
Da da da da

And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
Cuz all I need  
Is you, my valentine

You're all I need  
My love, my valentine 


	22. Back To Tokyo

The song is 'The Search Is Over' by Survivor.

After the song everyone applauded as Speedy and Polly returned to their seats. As soon as they'd finished eating the waitress brought out the cake. It was chocolate with vinella frosting and a large 'S' and 'P' intertwined together. The cake makers made a Japanese flag right on top of the letters and had frosting roses on the top. Speedy and Polly came to where the cake was, kissed very tenderly as Carla took a picture, and thy took a knife and cut it. Polly took a fork and fed Speedy the cake and Speedy fed Polly the cake, which Carla also took pictures of. As soon as everyone had a piece of cake they proceeded to the private room Guido had rented. The band had already set up there.

"Congradulations!" Sonja said as Speedy and Polly entered. "we all hope you have a long and very loving marriage. As we understand it, you two have known each other since you were in rd grade?" Thy nodded. "wow, that's a LONG time! So, with that in mind, this little song I feel says everything perfectly." She gestured to the musicians behind her and they struck the opening notes.

_How can I convince you what you see is real  
Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel  
I was always reachin', you were just a girl I knew  
I took for granted the friend I have in you_

I was living for a dream, loving for a moment  
Taking on the world, that was just my style  
Now I look into your eyes  
I can see forever, the search is over  
You were with me all the while

Can we last forever, will we fall apart  
At times it's so confusing, these questions of the heart  
You followed me through changes and patiently you'd wait  
Till I came to my senses through some miracle of fate

I was living for a dream, loving for a moment  
Taking on the world, that was just my style  
Now I look into your eyes  
I can see forever, the search is over  
You were with me all the while

Now the miles stretch out behind me  
Loves that I have lost  
Broken hearts lie victims of the game  
Then good luck it finally struck  
Like lightning from the blue  
Every highway leading me back to you

Now at last I hold you, now all is said and done  
The search has come full circle  
Our destinies are one  
So if you ever loved me  
Show me that you give a damn  
You'll know for certain  
The man I really am  
  
_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment  
Taking on the world, that was just my style  
Then I touched your hand, I could hear you whisper  
The search is over, love was right before my eyes _

During the song Speedy had taken Polly out upon the dance floor and waltzed around with her in his arms. Guido danced with Lucielle and Good Bird with Carla. As the band played the final verse Speedy kissed Polly deeply before they applauded. Good Bird than filled a glass with soda. "OK, now it's my turn to make a toast." Everyone took a glass as he cleared his throat. "Speedy, Polly, this day marks a new beginning. Not just for the two of you, but for myself as well. Just the fact that you welcomed Carla and I into your lives and into your wedding means a great deal to the two of us. To think that just two years ago I was swearing to kill you at the first chance I got and to help Big Cheese take over Tokyo. But thanks to your persistence, courage, and stunning bravery I was able to see the error of my ways…and now I have something I've never had before….true, pure friendship with three of the best friends anyone could ever ask for, and real love with my Carla, and those things money can't buy. Speedy Polly, thank you for your friendship and for accepting the new, changed me. It's a true honor to share with you your wedding day. May you both have a happy and loving life together! "

"Hear hear!" Carla said as thy all clinked glasses.

"Hey, that's really nice, thanks Good Bird," Speedy said. "Thank you all. You guys are the best, and you made this day very special and unforgettable for both Polly and I. we'll never forget this magical night. Thanks, Guido and Lucille for being the best friends anyone could ever have, thanks Good Bird and Carla as well for coming to this day! But mostly thank YOU, Polly, for agreeing to marry me tonight. I know it took me forever to say this…but you're truly the one that holds my heart. You always were. I love you and only you forever, Polly Esther Cerviche! "

"You guys made this night so special, this definitely wasn't an ordinary elopement!" Polly laughed. "Thanks for giving us all of this, Guido. Lucielle, thanks so much for helping me out this morning more than you'll ever know! Good Brd, Carla, this day was even more special because you both came, and another thank you to Dee Dee for coming to our weding and for apologizing for what those two losers did." She gazed at Speedy. "But a special thank you so you, Speedy, for helping me come out of my shell when I was just a little Kitten and showing me what I can be, and in the process gaining my love. I know I'm definitely not the easiest cat in the world to liv with…but the fact you've accepted me faults and all had made me love you more. I love always and forever, Speedy!" Thy shared another kiss as the room applauded and another song started up.

Ah, ha,ha, ha!! I just love to be punished!" Cheese cackled from his jail call. He turned on the crows. "YOU IDIOTS!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULTS, IF YA HADN'T BEEN SO FOCUSED ON PLAYING THE DUMB GAMES AND GETTING DRUNK THE PLAN….OH I GOT SUCH A HEADAHE!!!'

"Cheese, please, you're in the jail cell they'll come and find us…" But soon the explosion was heard. "Blowing up three times, that's got to be a record!"

The next day Guido and Lucielle were preparing to board the plane, while Good Bird and Carla were going to fly behind it…dangling Cheese and Jerry back to the palace. "Either of you say one word and I'm gonna drop you hundreds of feet down!" He warned.

"No, honest, we can handle Little Tokyo for a week!" Guido said. "You two deserve a Honeymoon right here! Let Francine sweat just a little more!" He winked. Speedy and Polly laughed and hugged them.

"OK, well, see ya in a week and take care, both of you!" Speedy cried.

"Have a great Honeymoon!" Lucielle said, boarding the plane with Guido.


	23. Francine Learns Her Lesson

Meanwhile, back in Little Tokyo Francine was trying to handle business with the Rescue Team, but it wasn't easy…in particular because no one was speaking to her…no one was even looking at her, just taking the pizzas from her and giving her the money. This had been going on for two days already! Finally on the second day, when it looked like it died down a little Francine sat in one of the booths and sighed as Spritz came over to her. "Everyone is angry with me. No one will speak to me at all!"  
Spritz looked at her. "Of course no one is speaking to you! Anyone who would do that to their own friends doesn't DESERVE to be spoken to!"

"I made a mistake, Spritz, you don't think I'm ashamed of what I did? Honest, I am! I missed the wedding of two of my good friends because of my own stupidity! "

"Don't talk to me, it's too late now," Spritz said, turning away, leaving Francine to wish she could just disappear. Just then two familiar figures showed up at th door.

"Hu, Guys!"

"Hello, everyone!" Guido and Lucille came through the door. Francine looked at them sheepishly.

"Hi, guys," she said, looking down.

"Soo, did ya miss us?" Guido said.

"Terribly, Guido," Spritz said. "Honestly, I don't know how you all can do this everyday! Saaaaay…where are the happy bride and bridegroom, I wanna be one of the first ones to wish them congratulations!"

"Oh, they're not with us! They're still in Vegas on their Honeymoon. They'll be back next week!"

"Oh," Francine said, standing up. "I wanted to talk to them too."

"Oh, are you gonna jump down our throats for skipping a few days of work….for our friend's wedding? Ya know, the wedding they were SUPPOSED to have HERE…but YOU couldn't let them have even an hour alone to…oh, I don't know, PLAN one?!"

Francine looked down. " I know, I know! You're right, you're all right, I wasn't thinking at all. I was so awful. I was so self-centered, so greedy, such a jerk…feel free to stop me at any time!"

"why, you're doing fine!" Guido said.

"Thanks!" Francine said reluctantly as Lucielle giggled a bit."So, where are Good Bird and Carla?"

"They're giving Princess Vi a little souvenier we brought back from Las Vegas!" "Look, I'm really very sorry.." Francine said.

"Hey, I'M not the one you should be apologizing to!" Guido pointed out. "I was just the best man! Lucille was just the maid-of-honor!"

"So, tell me, how was the wedding, was the bride radiant?" BatCat asked.

"Oh she was!" Lucielle said excitedly. Guido ran over and started to massage her shoulders. "Polly never looked prettier! Look, Carla took come pictures!" Lucille took them out and showed it to them.

'Oh, she's lovely!" Meowzma said. "That's a nice suit Speedy's got on too."

"It was the nicest elopement I've ever been to! Though I haven't been to too many!" she smiled and got a little teary, causing Guido to rub her shoulders faster until she calmed down.

"So, they'll be back next week."

"Yep."

Francine nodded. They would be back next week…that should give Francine enough time. She definitely owed Speedy and Polly. She owed them big time.


	24. Speedy and Polly Are Back!

One week later Speedy and Polly's plane landed…in Manhattan on top of the Empire State Building. Speedy got out and lead Polly, whose eyes were closed,

by her hand out of the plane. "Now can I open my eyes, Speedy?' she asked.

"Not yet," Speedy said, leading her out right in the middle of it.

"Now?" Polly asked.

Speedy turned her to face the skyline and stood next to her. "OK…now!"

Polly opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Right in front of her was the Manhattan skyline! She looked around and realized she was right on top of the Empire State Building! She looked at Speedy. He smiled at her.

"we aren't going right back to Tokyo then?' she asked.

"Not yet," he answered. "I remember the last time we went to New York you said you always dreamed of being swept off your feet by a handsome stranger on the top of the Empire State Building. I don't know if I'm all that handsome….but here we are! In fact, look over there!"

Polly looked and gasped. There was a lovely table all set up near the edge with a bright red tablecloth and fluted glass. A bottle of champange chilled in a metal bucket and the plates were of fine china. There were even candles burning softly in silver candleholders. "Oh, Speedy," she gasped.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly tall or handsome…"

"Speedy, of course you're handsome! In fact you're one of the most handsome Cats in all of Little Tokyo! Don't ever think you're not!"

"I'm definitely not tall…"

"That doesn't matter to me at all!" Polly looked at the table. "Oh, Speedy, this is ALL I've dreamed of! You're a hopeless romantic!" She threw her arms around him.

"I tried to have it be all you ever wanted."

"It is, Speedy, it all is! Oh, Speedy you know me so well!" Speedy hugged her tenderly and thy shared a gentile, romantic kiss above New York.

"I love you, Polly."

"I love you, Speedy."

The next day Speedy and Polly arrived back in Little Tokyo and entered the Pizza Parlor. Francine, Guido, and Spritz looked up.

"Hey, look who's back!" Spriz said, approaching them. "Let me kiss the bride!" He went over to Polly and kissed her on the cheek. He pumped Speedy's hand happily. "Congradulations, both of you!"

"Thanks, Spritz!"

"How was Vegas?"

"It was beautiful! In fact it turned out to be a good thing we decided to go there!" He noticed Francine holding something ad standing by the counter. "I'll tell ya all about it later." He and Polly made their way to the counter.

"Hi, guys," Francine said. "welcome back. How was your trip?"  
"Fine," Speedy said, giving her a dirty look. on your marriage!"  
"Thank you," Polly said darkly.

"I really missed you…"

"Yeah, I'll bet." Speedy said. "Of course you DO know why we did this?"  
"Yes, I do," Francine said. She looked down. "I'm really sorry, guys. I was so selfish, thinking only of the Pizza Parlor and the money we were bringing in..I didn't think about you, and I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgiv me. Look, I made this for you!" She held out what she had in her hands…a cake! I lovely chocolate cake with vinella frosting and the words' 'Congradulations Speedy and Polly- I'm Sorry' in red frosting.


	25. Forgiveness

"Fran, did you make that?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah…it's my way of saying I'm really sorry about everything I did…I hope you can PLEASE forgive me?"

Speedy looked at Polly. "Should we forgive her?"

"I think we better," Polly said. "After all, good friends like this are hard to find."

Francine smiled. "Thanks you guys! So…how was Vegas?"

"It was amazing! We had so much fun…and there was even a few unexpected things there..I'll tell you all about it later," Polly said.

"So, what are we waiting for, let's grab some plates, forks, and knives and hit this cake!" Guido said.

Francine took them out halfheartedly. "Fran, what's wrong?" Speedy asked.

"I'm just ashamed of what I did. I mean, I'm glad you both forgave me, but the truth is, due to my selfishness I missed the chance to see both of you get married! Oh, Polly, I saw your wedding picture, and you looked so pretty! I was so looking forward to this wedding, I really wanted to be there…" she stopped what she saw the Rescue Team and Guido give her looks. She sighed. "I know, I know, serves me right! I'm lucky both of you forgave me at all for the way I behaved! At least I can SEE your wedding picture if I can't be a witness to it myself.."

"who said anything about you not being one?" Speedy asked smiling.

"But, Speedy, you and Polly are already married!" Francine said.

"Yeah, but you're still gonna come to our wedding!" Polly said.

"How?"

"Speedy and I decided this on the plane. We're gonna renew our vows here in Tokyo in a formal ceremony! That way everyone who couldn't be there in Vegas will still be able to share our wedding with us!"  
"So…I'll be able to come to your wedding after all?!"

"Absolutely!" Speedy said eagerly.

"And Me?" Spritz asked.

"Of course?"  
"Us, too?" Meowzma asked, indicating himself, General Catton, and BatCat.

"All of you come!" Speedy said.

"Hey, guys, I think this calls for a toast!" Guido said, passing out sodas. "To Speedy and Polly, who are not only truly made for each other but who are definitely the most thoughtful friends anyone could ever hope to have!"

"Hear, hear!" everyone agreed, clinking their glasses together.

"So, let's have some cake!" Spritz said.

**A Few Months Later…**

"Here comes the bride….again…" Carla announced. Polly then came into the room where her mother had helped her get dressed. She was wearing a bight pink dress with golden designs woven into it. Her transparent white veil was topped by a golen decoration. Lucielle, Francine, and Carla Ohhed and Ahhed when they saw her. "Oh, Polly, you look lovely!" Francine cried. "But….that doesn't look like your Grandmother's dress!"

Polly smiled. "No, I finally worked it out with my mother, I'm wearing my own dress, but I have my Grandmother's veil. Mother said that was good enough for her."

"It's your wedding, and you'll look elegant!" Francine said. "Are you nervous at all today?"  
"why should she be nervous, she's already married?" Carla said. "She knows what she's getting into!" They all laughed at that.

"So, are you all ready for the happiest day of your life…again?" Francine asked.

Polly took a deep breath. Yeah..I think I am!"  
"Oh wait," Francine said. "I forgot.." she took out a package. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue!" Polly took the package and opened it. It was a lovely gold bracelet. "It's old, it's been in my family for years."

Lucielle put a lovely rose into her dress. "Here, I just picked this, it's new!"  
Carla took off her earrings." Here, you can borrow these."  
Francine handed over a blue hankerchief. "This is blue!"

"Thank you!" she took a deep breath. "well. I'm all ready again!"

**Up next- the REAL ending to the Pizza Cats, the way it ended in the Japanese version! Don't miss the true ending, coming up!**


	26. Forever and Ever

**OK, here, for one and all, is the way the Samurai Pizza Cats 'Big Comet Caper' was supposed to end! A big thank you to my friend Marty who provided me with the exact vows and toasts used in the last episode! (THIS is AUTHENTIC, folks!) **

Francine settled into her place at the 2nd pew, thankful that she was able to enjoy her friend's wedding after all! The thing that made her the most sad about hearing that Speedy and Polly had eloped was that she could not be present at the happy occasion, but now she was. She looked out in amazement, almost all of Little Tokyo was here! The ones who couldn't fit were crowding the streets and a sounds system was set up for all to hear. Francine saw Princess Vi, Emperior Fred, and Al Dante sitting to the left of the alter. Francine then saw Good Bird and Carla, looking fantastic in their new clothes, carefully walk down the isle and separate at the end. She beamed as Lucielle walked down the isle as maid-of-honor, wearing a bigger, more flashier dress than her Pointless Sister one. She walked down to where Speedy and Guido were waiting with Minister Kato at the end of the isle. Polly's younger sister, Sakaya, followed close behind, along with Junior Bulldog, the ring bearer. Suddenly all the guests rose to their feet as Polly entered the church on the arm of her father. She and Speedy locked eyes, and just like in Vegas, everyone else disappeared. They didn't notice anyone else until her father took off hr veil and kissed her on the cheeck. He shook Speedy's hand as he stepped back to the front pew and the guests sat back down.

"Dearly beloved," Minister Kato began, 'we have all gathered here today to unite this man and this woman together in Holy Matrimony. Let us pray…" After the opening prayer was said, Francine then stepped up and read some passages from the Bible.

**Note: the scenes that follow are THE scenes that took place in The Great Comet Caper. After Polly accepted Speedy's marriage proposal they shared a loving kiss…and the scene dissolved into this:**

"Is there anyone here who knows why Speedy and Polly should not be joined in marriage? If so, then let him or her speak now, or forever hold their piece." Silence reigned, and Minister Kaito asked, "Polly Esther, do you promise to honor, love, and cherish this man, Speedy Cerviche, and forsaking all others, promise to keep him in everlasting love, until the end of both of your lives?"

Polly's eyes misted with tears as she replied, "I do."

Turning to Speedy, he said, "Speedy Cerviche, do you promise to honor, love, and cherish this woman, Polly Esther, and forsaking all others, promise to keep her in everleasting love, until the end of both of your lives?"

Speedy said, "I do."

Turning to the congregation, Minister Kaito said, "Now, the couple will exchange their vows, and their rings, thus officially uniting them as a married couple, not only in our eyes, but also in the eyes of God, and of our Savior, Jesus Christ."

Polly turned to Speedy, and said, "Speedy, ever since the day you saved me from those bullies when we were both little kittens, walked me home, and then gave me the flute that I still never go anywhere without today, I've loved you. I thought I'd lost you when that huge comet blew up over the city last year, and that I'd never get the chance to tell you how I felt. Now though, I want you to know that I will never love anyone other than you, Speedy, and you will be in my heart forever."

Speedy smiled broadly, and said, "Polly, I've loved you too, from the first day I saw you, your beauty stole my heart. You've only grown more beautiful, and become stronger, smarter, and braver, with each passing day. You've never ceased to be loyal to me, and I will always be loyal to you as well. I love you, and only you, Polly."

Minister Kaito said, "Now, only the exchanging of the rings remains."

Polly took her ring from her sister, Sayaka, who had come up to her side. She said, "Speedy, with this ring, I promise to love no one other than you, and to always remain by your side, forever."

Speedy took his ring from Junior, and said, "Polly, with this ring, I promise that you will be the only one I will ever love, and that nothing will break us apart."

They slid the rings onto each others' fingers, then Minister Kaito said, "Speedy, Polly, please give me your hands." They did so, and he blessed their joined hands, before putting a silk cloth over them. He then said, "Let it now be known that, not only in our eyes, but also the eyes of God, and our Saviour, the Holy Son Jesus Christ, Speedy and Polly are now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Speedy pulled Polly's veil aside, then kissed her long and deep. When they pulled apart for air, Minister Kaito said, "Please join us in the Royal Ballroom for the reception, before the newly-married couple departs for their week-long honeymoon vacation on Paradise Island. God bless your union, Speedy Cerviche, and Polly Esther Cerviche. Amen." The rest of the congregation replied "**AMEN!"** in unison, then they all headed for the Royal Ballroom.

Guido tapped his fingers on his own glass, and said, "Excuse me, but I'd like to make a toast to the married couple, who also happen to be my two closest friends, along with everyone else here. Speedy, Polly, I want to congratulate you both on this, the happiest day of both of your lives, and I know that, no matter what challenges lay ahead down the road of your lives, you'll face them, and overcome them, with the same courage and determination, that has allowed you both to make it to this wonderful day. Congratulations!"

Next up, was Polly's father. He said, "Speedy, you displayed great courage, and kindness, all those years ago, when you saved my daughter Polly from those that wished to harm her. You were then only a kitten, but you displayed the heart and courage of a lion, and that has only grown as you and Polly have. Your friendship with her that was born that day, has grown into love, and I want to wish you all the best, along with my wife, and younger daughter. Congratulations!"

Princess Vi came next, and she said, "Speedy, and Polly, you are the greatest heroes that this city has ever known, and I want you both to know that we will always be forever grateful to you, for saving this city, and all who call it home, from a fiery death. I wish you all the best. Congratulations!"

Next, was Al Dente. He said, "I met you both when I became your advisor, and your superior, and, from that time, I could already see the seeds of love that you two had planted. Those seeds have fully bloomed now, into a love that I know will never die. I wish you both a long, happy life together. Congratulations!"

Next was Francine. She said, "Speedy, Polly…in the years that we've worked together, I could tell that, despite the occasional bickering you'd engage in, you two really did love one another. That has been proven as clear as crystal now, and I know that you two will never lose your way, as long as you have each other. Congratulations!"

Next, came Lucille, with Guido rubbing her shoulders to keep her calm…after all, they didn't want her missiles blowing apart the Royal Ballroom. She said, "Speedy, Polly…you've both been wonderful with each other over the years that I've known you, and, as a life-long friend of Polly's, I can tell that Speedy is, without a doubt, the best possible husband for her. I just know that you two will always be happy together. Congratulations!" Guido led her outside, and her missiles went off seconds later.

The two walked back in, just in time for Good Bird's speech. He said, "Speedy, without you, I'd probably be dead now, along with everyone else here, especially my beloved Carla. On behalf of both of us, and the entire city of Little Tokyo, I want to wish you the best of luck, no matter what cards life may deal to you in the coming years. As long as you're together, you'll weather any storm. Congratulations!" The assembled audience applauded loudly

Princess Vi took the stage. She said, "Now, I believe you two have a ship to catch, and a honeymoon to go on, am I right?" Speedy said, "Princess?" Vi led them outside, to the dock, where a MASSIVE, absolutely beautiful 980-foot long ship was moored. In red and gold letters, the name _Oceanic Majesty_ was painted on the front of the ship, and the rest of the ship's hull was painted in blue and gold. Speedy's eyes went wide, and so did Polly's, and everyone else's. Vi said, "My personal cruise ship. It'll be your transportation to and from Paradise Island. Anything you two want, it's yours, and I'll take care of paying the bill when you get back home. Now, have fun, and I'll see you two in a week. Bon Voyage!" Speedy and Polly saw that their luggage was being loaded on board, so they headed onto the ship as well.

They reached the fantail of the ship's stern (rear section of a ship), and shouted down, "**BON VOYAGE, LITTLE TOKYO!!!"** As the ship pulled out of the dock, and headed out to sea, a sharp pair of eyes, or a good set of binoculars, could see two very happy felines, one in white, the other in red, kissing each other happily, as they began their honeymoon.

**The End**


End file.
